The Untold Story: Book One - Life As A Spy
by Triple Three
Summary: Everyone knows of the famous adventures of numbuh 1 and his sector. But who knows that of Triple Three? Who knows his adventures, sacrifices, victories and relationships? This is the beginning of the story of Triple Three, one of the greatest and unknowing operatives of the KND. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Good Day to all. This is my first story so if you review (I welcome reviews btw) please mind that I'm a first timer. So, I guess I should start with the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. If I did, thinks wouldn't end with 'Interviews'.**

**Claimer: I do own this story and everyone and everything in it which doesn't appear in the show. (Like Triple Three)**

**The Story isn't finished yet (I currently have a writersblock) but it won't take long for me to write the ending.**

**One last thing, the main romance in this story is that of my character with numbuh 362 (Rachel). If you aren't interested in it, or if you feel like I stole Rachel from Nigel (numbuh 1), then don't read it. I don't care much what you think about that, but please don't write reviews with only that in it. Thank you.**

**Please review, and enjoy the story.**

**Prologue**

The many kids stood up straight as they looked towards the front.

The main area of the arctic base, which was usually full with KND operatives working around, talking of secret plans, adult battles or complaining about the homework papers they had to fill out by Monday morning was now full with bright eyes youngsters, some with hope in their eyes, some with passion, and some wishing that they had their mommy with them.

At the front was a boy who looked about 8 or 9, he was dressed in a protective suit and was wearing a standard KND helmet which had been outfitted with 2x4 technology.

His features included bright brown hair and brown eyes. The spark in his eyes could have blinded every young kid there as he looked at a new bunch of kids ready to fight their way through the adult menace that effected their everyday life.

He smiled as he looked into their eyes and said in a very loud voice: "Kids Next Door rules!"

"Kids Next Door rules, sir!" Every single kid yelled back, and he smiled

"I am numbuh 100, leader of the Kids Next Door, and I am here to introduce you to our arctic base, the 2nd most biggest and most important base next to our Moon base. Every single operative of KND has gone through the intensive simulations and training in order to be ready to protect kids everywhere from adult tyranny..."

As numbuh 100 continued his speech, which was already making some of the younger kids wobble and sleep due to standing there, one of the kids was looking around, bored out of her brains.

This girl was wearing a maroon dress with a buckle around her middle. Her short dirty blonde hair was for once not bothering her, as her mother had made her get a hair-cut against her wishes before she went to the Arctic base.

She looked around with her bright brown eyes, looking for someone, anyone to entertain her during this boring time.

"Bored?"

The voice startled her as she looked to her left to see a boy staring with some interest at what numbuh 100 was saying. The boy was dressed in a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He had brown hair and some beautiful cerulean eyes. She had never seen such eyes.

He had a small smile on his face as his hands were behind his back to make sure they were not distracting him. His accent was British. The girl was sure of this as she had friends on her street that sounded exactly the same.

"Yeah, it's almost as boring as my first grade teacher." She muttered and the boy let out a small chuckle as he glanced at her.

"James Wellington." He smiled at her, and she gave him a similar, if not bigger smile.

"Rachel McKenzie."

They both looked each other in the eye before shaking quietly. Somehow, Rachel got a strange feeling, like she could trust this mysterious boy no matter what.

They brought their attention back to the front where numbuh 100 looked like he was just about to finish his speech.

"Now, all of you will be broken up and be placed into different groups who will be led by a different, more experienced member of the KND, who will train you and decide what part you will be placed in."

Instantly numbuh 100 walked over to a computer, and typed something into the keyboard before he returned to his stand.

"Your name will be called up and to who you will be signed up with... I must warn you though, not all of you will be able to survive the next 6 weeks. Most of you will go home crying to your mummy's with boo-boo's all over you...not all of you are meant to be KND operatives...but regardless we wish you the best of luck."

One by one, numbuh 100 began to call out names and who they were assigned to. The kids looked around for the kid they were assigned to, but the noise did give them time to chat, which was exactly what James decided to do.

"So...how did you end up here?" James asked, and Rachel smiled.

"I got spotted during gymnastics by a KND operative and asked to join."

"Oh, they saw you were skilled in acrobatics?" James asked.

"No, I mean my gym teacher was holding all the students hostage using the tether ball court and I managed to release them all."

She blushed and James looked at her, clearly impressed.

"Well done."

He smiled and Rachel grinned.

"What about you?" She asked.

"One of the members, numbuh 700 said I should join after I accidentally messed up his mission."

"And that's why you were asked to join?" Rachel asked surprised.

James acted a little nervous.

"No, after I realized what I've done, I helped numbuh 700 out. The mission went well, actually. In fact, I did so well that he asked me to join."

"Wow, you actually have been on a mission?" Rachel asked, clearly surprised. "How was it like?"

James gloated, and Rachel saw that his beautiful eyes had twinkles of joy.

"It was awesome." His face was full of that childish joy, and Rachel instantly felled it too.

"So cool, huh?" She asked playfully.

James smiled as he heard numbuh 274 yell out a name.

"Rachel McKenzie!"

"Well, guess that's me."

Rachel smiled, and James returned the smile.

"Maybe we'll meet again sometime soon." James said.

"Definitely..."

She smiled, and she gave him one last look as she began to make her way towards the front of the stage, to be assigned her new mentor.


	2. A Cadet No More

**Chapter 1:**

**A Cadet No More**

"Kids next door rule!"

"Kids next door rule, numbuh 100, sir!" The cadets shouted back.

It was on this moment that James Wellington had waited for so long. The training was hard and long in the Arctic Base, but at last he was an operative.

"Excited?" a voice asked him.

He smiled.

"Of course." He said with a British accent, "and you as well, I believe."

She giggled.

"Perhaps a little."

"James Wellington." Numbuh 100 said. "Come forward, please."

James stepped to the stage, under thundered applause.

He saluted for the supreme leader of the kids next door.

"You are a bit of a puzzle." 100 said. "Nevertheless, due to your exceptional performance during training, where you didn't only impressed your fellow cadets, but your trainers as well, we hereby grant you our full support in a career within the KND of your choosing."

James was overwhelmed.

"Do… Do you mean, sir, that I can choose anything, anything at all?"

Numbuh 100 nodded.

"When it's possible, yes. Now, share your choice with your fellow operatives and choose a codename."

James didn't need to think too long about this. After all, he dreamed about this a long time ago, and more than once.

He made the booger-salute and proudly proclaimed:

"I am numbuh Triple Three, spy of the Kids Next Door!"

Under loud applause he inserted his booger in the KND- code module, and a cool female voice said: "Welcome to the Kids Next Door, operative Triple Three."

Surely, this was James' most beautiful moment in his live.

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, operative 362."

James applauded just as hard as the rest when Rachel McKenzie left the stage, slightly blushing.

She went to James, and they both smiled.

James was a bit proud on his training group. All of them graduated.

After the cadets were promoted into full operatives, numbuh 100 held a speech.

A long and boring one, but out of respect Triple Three didn't complain once.

After the speech the fresh operatives were ordered to take a shuttle to their new bases. James was just packing his stuff when Rachel arrived.

"So this is how boy's bedrooms look like."

James smiled.

"Shouldn't you pack your stuff, numbuh 362?" he said on a playful tone.

"I already did, numbuh 333." She replied, as playful as he.

"It's Triple Three. I will be stern on such things."

They both laughed.

"Well then," Rachel said nervously, "it seems we are going to spent a lot of time together."

They were both send to the same sector, a cool spy sector.

"So it seems, my dear." He said with that irresistible British accent, which made Rachel blush a little.

James and Rachel stood there, just looking to each other, both happy they didn't part ways.

Suddenly Patton entered the room.

"Hey Jamie." He said with a smile from ear to ear. "The supreme leader wants to speak with you."

He looked from Rachel to James.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." James said, before Rachel could say no. She blushed while she looked at James. He blinked and continued: "I surely hope this isn't some sort of joke?"

"No." Patton said, clearly confused about James' confession.

"Then I will talk to 100. See you later, Rachel."

"Bye." Rachel said.

James stopped before her, and for a minute she thought that he would kiss her. She never fully understood it, but she knew only people who are in love kiss. Was this what she felt? Love? However, James only smiled while she looked in those mysterious blue eyes of him.

"Enter." Sounded the response.

James entered numbuh 100's office.

"Numbuh Triple Three, reporting for duty, sir!"

100 examined him closely before saying: "At ease."

While offering James a seat, 100 looked through some papers.

"I'm not going to lie to you, James." He said slowly, like every word would hurt him. "But many operatives don't agree with my decision to let you joining the KND."

James looked like he could fade any moment.

"But… but I…"

100 slowly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, James, but I thought you had the right to know."

"But… But why?" he asked. "Why wouldn't they let me joining the KND?"

"In short, you are too delightful. You are what parents would call: the perfect child. You behave yourself, you do your chores and homework without complains, you know everything about etiquette, and worst of all, you practically ARE an adult, the way you behave."

James looked at him, but for once, he didn't have the slightest idea what to say.

Finely he found his voice back.

"But I'm officially an operative, I've injected my booger inside the code module. Furthermore, I believed that the Kids Next Door looks only to you, not your origin. Those are the ideals of the Kids Next Door, and if Global Command refuses to live up to them, they don't need to order me to quit. Then I will quit myself, for this organization has proved itself unworthy of my loyalty."

100 smiled.

"You passed the final test, Triple Three. Congratulations."

James looked at 100 in surprise.

"I'm what?"

"You passed." 100 repeated. "You said the exact same words to me as I said to the others. I have high hopes for you, numbuh 333. You can go now."

James obeyed, a great smile on his face. Then he turned around.

"Sir, it's Triple Three, not 333."

100 looked at him.

"I said you are dismissed, 333, then why are you still standing in my office?"

James saluted and left.

Unknown to him, 100 waited for him to leave so he could shake his head, smiling.


	3. A Token Of Honor

**Chapter 2:**

**A Token Of Honor**

Days, weeks, months,…

They all passed in the blink of an eye.

For James, this was the time he would cherish most.

The sector in which he was send didn't live up to his expectations.

In fact, it was much better.

He and Rachel had a tough time in putting their training into real situations. But they were there for each other, cared for each other and helped each other. And after a few tough missions, they've earned the respect of their fellow sector members.

Much to their relieve, the leader of their sector thought Triple Three and 362 formed an excellent team, and therefore he saw no reason to separate them.

Mission after mission, both him and Rachel quickly became the very best. Being able to work in depended in the field and able to adjust to any situation.

They never failed to complete a mission. But that wasn't the only thing that was changing. They both started to love each other. At first they had no idea what it was they were feeling for each other, but when the years passed, they started to realize what it was. But it wasn't for the most resend events that they finely admitted it to themselves.

It was a time Triple Three would never fail to forget.

James walked through the halls of the Moon base-hospital while he was searching for numbuh 362's room. Apparently, Rachel was brought here because she had eaten too many vegetables of some sort.

_Room 25c_. James repeated to himself. That was the room where she was resting. He followed the corridor until he reached 10 doors on a row. He stopped at 25c while he took his bag of candy out of his pocket. It was filled with everything Rachel loves.

While he entered he said: "Good evening, my dear. How are we feeling to…?"

He stopped, for this was not Rachel's room, nor was it Rachel who was lying in the bed.

"Oh, please excuse me. I've probably took a wrong turn."

Whoever it was lying in that bed didn't respond. In fact, when James entered, he saw how the mysterious patient quickly pulled his sheet over his head.

"Hey, are you alright?" James asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." It was a response with no conviction whatsoever.

James looked through the room. There was no one else.

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes. I wanted to be alone for the moment." He said. (The voice told James the patient was a boy.)

"Why?" James came closer and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

The person hesitated, then started to stutter some sentences.

"Why don't you take that sheet off?" James kindly asked.

Before the boy could respond, James pulled the sheet away. Underneath, he found a scary looking boy. Bald.

James stared at his bald head, then realized how hurtful that could be.

"Forgive me." James said.

"No problem. Guess I can't stay in this room forever."

They both sat there, no one willing to speak.

"So," James asked, "what happened to you, if you don't mind me asking."

The bald boy shrugged.

"I was captured by the Delightful Children From Dawn The Lane. When I woke up, I was here and my hair was… gone."

He sobbed and seemed to consider whether he would take the sheet back over him or not.

"The Delightful Children did this?" James couldn't believe it. He knew they would go far, but not this far.

_A mistake I must reckon with in the future. _

"But our scientists can fix it, right? And if they can't then it would probably grow back within a few weeks, or a month or something. Right?"

A sad face told James the answer was no.

"The doctor says that my hair will never grow back. Apparently, the DCFDTL used some kind of chemical that the doctors don't know. They said that there is a big chance the process is irreversible. That I would be bald forever."

James felt sorry for him.

"How did that happen? Where was your sector?"

"My sector…" he was almost crying. "My sector was on its way to the Moon base. We had stolen some information from the DCFDTL that we wanted to use against them. However, it went wrong, and I needed to stay behind so that the mission would succeed."

"And was your sacrifice worth it?"

The boy thought.

"A sacrifice for the ideals of the KND is no sacrifice. But I'm afraid it was pointless. The data that we've stolen proved falls. It was all for nothing."

The boy sobbed, and James felt respect for him. For his sacrifice and loyalty.

"How could your leader abandon you? We may never leave an operative behind, no matter what."

"I shall tolerate no bad words about my superior." The boy said, suddenly angry. "Besides, what is one operative worth in consideration of the entire organization?"

"You are right, and I admire your loyalty towards your leader and the organization. But I must ask: if you think about it this way, then why are you hiding here? Why wouldn't you leave the hospital?"

"Look at me!" the boy yelled desperately. "Look at me! I'm nothing but a freak!"

James grabbed the boy by his collar and slapped him two times.

While he stared at him angry, James said: "You are an operative of the Kids Next Door. When you joined its ranks you swore an oath. You swore to battle Adult Tyranny wherever and whenever you could find it. You swore to stand side by side, shoulder to shoulder with your fellow operatives while you would laugh and yell to Adults: 'give me your worst!' You had sworn to do your duty, no matter the consequences. No matter the sacrifices and no matter the costs. You have sworn this, operative, and when I swear something, I intend to keep it. At some point, we all need to make sacrifices. We all need to bear the consequences and pay the price, how terribly high and unfair it may seem. And when the damage is done, when the price is paid and the debts are settled, will you crawl away in some shady room? Or will you lift your head with proud and dignity and wear your sacrifice as a medal of honor, no matter what others say? No matter what others think? Will you look everyone in the eye, and say with proud: 'I was there. I stood in the fires while I was doing my part in the struggle of Adult Tyranny.' Is that how it shall be? Or do you still prefer the shady room? I want an answer. A medal of honor, or a token of shame?"

The boy looked at James with open mouth. A tear rolled over his cheek.

"That was… beautiful. I had never heard such speech in my life. Not even 274 could talk like this."

James smiled, clearly touched by his words of praise.

"I still want my answer."

The boy stood up.

"I shall wear this bald, ugly head as if it was the best medal an operative would possibly receive."

James nodded, satisfied.

"If you think about this on that way, your baldness is such medal."

James stood up too and saluted.

"It is an honor and a privilege to fight side by side, shoulder on shoulder with a fellow member such as you." James said, meaning every word.

The boy saluted as well.

"The honor is completely mine."

They smiled at each other. Then James took his sunglasses out of his pocket, and gave them to him.

"Here, try this on."

When the boy looked at him confused, James said: "I saw a film last night. In it, there was a man who was as bald as you. He wore shades too, and he looked good with it. Now go on, try them."

The boy did, and he stood great with it. When he wanted to give them back, James refused.

"Do you like them?"

"Well, yes. But…"

"Then you should keep it. See it as a token of appreciation and admiration."

When he saw that the boy would hesitate, he quickly added: "I won't take them back."

The boy looked at him, then he smiled and put them on.

"How can I thank you?"

"For the shades? Nothing, it was my gift to you."

"Not just the sunglasses, but for everything else."

"You don't. I was just aiding a fellow member, nothing more. I only ask that you return the favor to others when necessary."

The boy saluted again.

"You can count on that."

"Great, then we're done here."

James stood up and walked to the door.

"I will visit you again later, if that's ok for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment. After all, it's not polite to be late."

He walked through the door, but then he realized something.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name."

"It's Nigel. Nigel Uno."

James hesitated while he entered the room. What if he was wrong again? But fortunate for him, he wasn't. Rachel sat there, laughing with a redheaded girl who sat with her back at him.

"James!" Rachel said, clearly happy while waving enthusiastically.

"Hello, Rachel. I'm sorry if I'm late. Apparently, I was on a wrong floor."

The redhead snorted.

"Typical for a BOY to make up excuses!" she said, with a clear Scottish accent.

James smiled. She had recognized her the moment he entered the room.

Fanny Fulbright, aka numbuh 86. If James remembered correctly, they were on the same trainings group. Numbuh 86 was a nurse, a good one, but she hated boys for some reason.

"Good evening, my dear. How are you doing?" James asked politely.

"I'm not yer 'dear', BOY!"

"Ooh common, dear. Don't be rude. I merely politely asked you a question." James said teasingly.

"I'm warning ye, BOY! Don't defy me or the moment ye lie here I'll give ye a treatment which will ye remember for the rest of yer live!"

"Charming."

Fanny became mad with rage. The fact that James could stay so calm made her furious.

"Fanny," Rachel said, doing her best not to laugh, "can I talk with James? You know, privately?"

Fanny looked at Rachel slightly disappointed.

"Of course. Just… call me when ye need anything."

"You can come back when your shift is over, if you want."

Fanny was immediately comforted.

"I'd love too."

She walked to the door, passed James.

"Ye are lucky that I have patients to attend to, BOY!" she quickly became angry again.

James smiled evil.

"Be careful, my dear. If you're planning to take care of your patients at this state, they will never survive your treatment."

Fanny slammed the door so hard James thought it would break.

Still smiling James took the now free seat next to Rachel.

She wanted to say something but James putted a finger on her lips while he was listening. His patience was rewarded, for he could swear he heard Fanny yell only 2 rooms to the left:

"What do ye want, BOY?"

Shortly after that, they heard something what seemed as a cry for help.

James laughed.

"Victim number one. How many more would follow?"

Rachel smiled too, but she became quickly serious.

"You shouldn't have to provoke her like that."

James rolled his eyeballs.

"She started it. Why can't she act a bit nicer? What is her problem with boys anyway?"

Rachel's face turned sad.

"She fell in love with someone, but he humiliated her."

James whistled.

"Where can I visit his grave?"

"It's not a joke, James." Rachel said angry. "That boy truly hurt her."

James spread his arms.

"And what can I change about that? I had nothing to do with it. If she's angry with that boy, fine. But with every boy in the organization? That's simply ridiculous, and you know it. Why are you even protecting her?"

"I just feel sorry for her."

"As do I, but that doesn't mean that I tolerate it that she belittles me. What have I ever done wrong to her? Aside from being a boy and take away her only friend, of course."

"I'm not her only friend. I'm certain that she has other friends." But Rachel didn't believe that herself, and neither did James.

They quietly sat there, until James asked: "So, why are you friends with her anyway?"

Rachel thought.

"I don't know. I think she is friendly if you get the chance to know her."

"She doesn't give everybody that change."

"No." Rachel said. She was sad, James saw it.

He lifted her chin and looked her right in her brown eyes.

"It is not your fault that she's lonely, Rachel." James said.

Rachel nodded while James pulled back.

"But on to happier thoughts. I just spoke to a doctor who said that you can leave very soon."

Rachel smiled.

"Yes, but I still need to stay here a few days."

"Don't worry, Rachel. I will visit you every day, promise."

Rachel rewarded him with a warm smile.

"And to keep you company in my absence…" He took his back of candy out his pocket and put it on her bed.

She laughed when seeing the big bag.

"My favorites." She said.

"I know." James said.

They both smiled to each other while touching each other's hand (they both tried to open the bag at the same moment.)

While talking and enjoying the candy, they still held each other's hand.

"I'm back!" Fanny said, while opening the door to Rachel's room.

She was clearly disappointed when she saw that James was still there, and that Rachel could laugh with him just as hard as with her. But what Fanny disturbed most was that she saw them hand in hand.

James and Rachel quickly let each other go, but not fast enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do I interrupt?" she asked sarcastically.

_You always interrupt_. James thought.

But he promised Rachel to be nicer to Fanny, and he was a man of his word.

"No, numbuh 86. In fact I was just about to leave." James calmly said.

He hugged Rachel and walked to the door. When he passed Fanny, he gave her a warm smile. Enjoying the confused look at her face, James left.

"Wait a moment, BOY!" He heard.

As he turned Fanny closed the door behind her.

"Listen well, BOY! I don't know why, but I'm quite certain Rachel likes ye. What she could possibly see in a BOY like you, is beyond me. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is this: ye break Rachel's heart, and I break yer neck, got it?"

After she gave James a long, furious look, she reentered the room.

Before he left the hospital, he walked towards Nigel Uno's room. He just wanted to enter when he heard a crying girl said: "How? How can you forgive me so easily?"

The door stood ajar when James slowly entered.

He saw a black girl with a big, red cap kneeling right at Nigel's bed. When James entered the room, he noticed someone else standing at the corner.

It was numbuh 274, the supreme leader of the KND.

James immediately saluted.

"At ease." 274 said with a nod.

"Oh, hello again." Nigel said enthusiastically.

"Hello, Nigel. How are you doing?" James asked.

"Much better, after your pep talk. I can't wait to joining my fellow sector members once again."

"That's the spirit, Nigel."

Nigel turned to 274.

"Sir, this is the one I told you about. The one that has given me one hell of a speech."

"Is that so?" 274 asked. He looked at James. "Well, numbuh Triple Three, what have you to say for yourself?"

"It was nothing, really. I just did my duty by aiding a fellow operative. That's all. I guess I was always good with words."

Numbuh 274 observed him, then he said: "I guess you know the story of Nigel's… unfortunate lose." When James nodded, he continued. "The girl sitting over there is numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln, the leader of sector V. She says it's all her fault. What is your opinion of this matter?"

James was rather surprised that his opinion was asked.

"I… don't know, sir. It is not my place to judge."

"A wise answer, Triple Three, but I still want your honest opinion."

James thought. He then walked to numbuh 5, pulled her up and looked at her. Numbuh 5 averted his gaze. James nodded.

"You have much regret of the recent events and your role in it. And you should, but crying for it won't solve this. As the leader, you are responsible for your subordinates. But most forget the terribly burden that comes with it. The burden of responsibility. When your mission was a failure, you and you alone must bear the consequences. It was your decision to allow Nigel to stay behind. And now you think that that was the wrong decision. But the truth is, there are no wrong or right decisions. There are only decisions, the things you do because they seem the best that you can do in a certain situation. Have you thought long and deeply whether you'd allow Nigel to stay or not? If that answer is yes, then you must move on. That is the burden you must carry. And when things end bad, you must learn from your mistakes. But don't torture yourself by asking yourself what would happen if you did something differently. And certainly don't think badly about yourself. You have made the best decision in that situation. Learn from that mistake, and move on. For if you don't, then you will lose fate in yourself. And if you don't believe in yourself, other's won't do that too. It is hard, I know, but it is the fate of a true leader."

Numbuh 5 looked at him.

"Nicely said, Triple Three. It seems Nigel hasn't overdo this time." 374 said. "I will remember this, you have made quite the impression today, Triple Three."

"A true leader, huh?"

James faced numbuh 5 back, hearing her voice for the first time.

Abby looked down as she began to make her way towards Nigel's bed. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at her fallen team-mate.

"Nigel, I am so sorry for what happened to you."

"It's ok, Abby, I understand..." Nigel began, but was cut off when Abby held her hand up.

"No, it's not OK, you were able to not say a world to the Delightful Children about where the information was, even when they threaten to destroy you...you acted like a true leader...which is why effective immediately I am putting in a transfer out of sector V..."

"No!"

"Yes...and I am promoting you to leader of sector V."

"Abby… please no, you are the greatest sector leader I've ever known." Nigel told her.

"A good sector leader would not have allowed you to be in the situation you are now." Abby said.

"I urge you to reconsider." But Abby shook her head.

"No, I've thought long and hard about this, and numbuh 5 has decided to resign." Abby said as she turned around and began to walk out the door. Her hand was almost on the door when she was stopped. She was stopped by four simple words.

"Request for Transfer...Denied."

Abby swung around to face both Nigel and James staring at her, James with confusion and Nigel with a grin on his face.

"You can't do that num…"

"Really? Because last time I checked sector leaders have the power to reject transfers." Nigel smiled.

"But numbuh 1…"

"Not only do I reject your transfer, but I also hereby elect you as second in command of sector V." Nigel ended

"Nigel, you can't…"

"Abby," He placed his hand on hers, "You were doing what any leader is expected to do. You were looking out for kids everywhere. And if I can't convince you to take back your job as sector leader, then I can do the next best thing: keep you around until you are ready to take back the job you deserve."

The eyes of Abby began to glow with tears at what Nigel had said. Abby wiped her hand over her face as she stood up.

"I should return back to base and let the others know about the change of command."

She saluted the two as she turned away, but she hadn't gotten out fast enough for Nigel and James not to hear her quietly sobbing.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do. Truly, Nigel Uno, it is an honor and a privilege knowing you. You are the very things this organization stands for." James said, to which Nigel smiled.

"She deserves to be Sector Leader...I'll just...keep her position warm for her."

James smiled.

"Can you now please excuse us, Triple Tree? Me and the new sector leader here have much to discuss." Numbuh 274 said.

"Of course, sir." James turned to face Nigel. "Remember what I said, sir, and you'll do fine."

Before Nigel could object for him to call him 'sir', James smiled and slightly shook his head.

He then saluted for numbuh 374 and then for Nigel, who still wanted to object. But before he could, James left, satisfied.


	4. 333 And 362

**Chapter 3:**

**333 And 362**

Triple Three just arrived from the Sahara desert, one of his few solo missions. Although he missed Rachel at his side, for back-up and company, he realized that he must learn to work solo. Nevertheless, the mission was tough, to say the least. He was tired, his body hurt and he was in a bad mood. The mission was a success, but before he could return to base, his vehicle crash-landed in the middle of the desert. It took him days to finally reach a settlement and even longer to find a way that could bring him home.

He was just cleaning himself from the sand (which were on places he had no idea he had them) when he learned that the sector leader had called for him.

So there he stood, at the entrance of his leader's office, doing his very best to ease his temper.

"Hey James!"

All the hardships he had endured, all the bad memories that ruled in his thoughts, even his bad mood, it all vanished without a trace by hearing her voice.

"Rachel…" he sighted, instantly smiling.

"I heard you had a bad time in the world's biggest litter." She chuckled, but her face quickly turned back to serious.

"Hey, are you doing alright?"

_Dear Rachel_, he thought, _you see right through me._

"Yes," he said, "much better now that I see your pretty face."

Flirting. That's all he has ever done with her. But he wants so much more. But he doesn't dare.

_What if she rejects me? _James thought_. _That was the only thing that ever slipped his mind when he was with her. Unknown to him, Rachel thought exactly the same…

She blushed a little, then hugged him, a habit they first made after their first missions solo.

When they let each other go, James felt a short stitch of pain. As always.

"What are you doing here, Rachel? I thought you were on a mission as well."

"Yeah, but before I could complete it, I was called back to base. I arrived a few hours before you. I already talked to numbuh 700, but he won't brief me until you are here."

"Well, I'm here now. Let's see what he wants."

He knocked on the door, and after a "come in" they entered.

Numbuh 700's office was nothing like Triple Three had ever seen. The whole place was the evidence that 700 was the leader of the best spy sector within the KND. Everywhere there was 2x4 technology, pieces of newspapers who talked about him or something else that beard importance. His desk was one big mess of reports, pieces of 2x4 technology and candy. But how messy it may seem, numbuh 700 always knew exactly what was where.

Both 362 and Triple Three saluted.

"Numbuhs 362 and Triple Three reporting for duty, sir." they said.

"At ease." 700 said.

Although numbuh 700 almost turned 13, he looked much older. His hair seemed gray, he had a few lines on his face and he always looked tired.

_Was it because of the burdens he dragged with him? _ Numbuh Triple Three always thought when he saw his leader. He also had a clear Mexican accent, one of the last traces that, before he was transferred to this sector, he was with the Mexican Kids Next Door. He was dressed in a protective suit and a brown cowboy hat.

"Numbuh 362, numbuh Triple Three. You probably wonder why I interrupted your mission," he said to numbuh 362, "and why I didn't give you much change to recuperate." He said to numbuh Triple Three.

They both nodded.

"Well than, than I won't keep you much longer in the dark. Global Command just send word that the Delightful Children From Dawn The Lane are into the possession of a code. Or at least, a piece of it."

"Code?" Triple Three asked, "What sort of code? What does it do?"

"Apparently, Global Command believes it to be the access code from the DCFDTL secret weapons arsenal."

"And we must retrieve the code, break into their arsenal and destroy it." Rachel said.

It was a fair attempt to guess their orders, but James knew it was wrong.

"Wrong." Numbuh 700 said.

"Our job is to retrieve the code, break into their arsenal, steal one thing and then get out." Rachel tried again, but sadly, another "Wrong." made an end to her further attempts.

"There is important data inside the arsenal which we need to duplicate." Numbuh Triple Three said.

"Correct." Rachel looked a bit sad, but a warm smile from James made an end to it immediately.

"What you two are after, are the plans of a weapon which isn't built yet. But we believe that weapon is far stronger than everything else that lies there. Duplicate the plans, and bring them to me."

"Yes, sir." They both saluted.

"Now, me and the other boys have made up a plan. You will…"

"Excuse me, sir." Triple Three interrupted. "But I believe I have a better idea."

Numbuh 700 raised an eyebrow. He knew Triple Three would never interrupt him if it wasn't important.

"Due tell, Triple. We are all shriveling with anticipation."

It was a nickname James got stuck with at the beginning of his career. He was now much more experienced, but every time he wanted to do something important, they called him that, to tell that they were still more experienced than him. However, James continued.

"Coincidence or not, the DCFDTL happens to give one of their boring parties this very night. Parties designed for wealthy snobs."

"Yes, and?"

"I'm happen to be wealthy."

_That's true_. Rachel thought. But despite the fact that James received more pocket-money then some teenagers their payment after a week hard work, he never bragged about it. Nor has he taken any abuse out of it. He is not a spoiled brat, and Rachel admired him for that.

"My father's name is well-known to them. We always receive an official invitation. I never went to them, but I still receive them every year."

"So let me get this straight." Numbuh 700 said. "You seriously consider to just walk in there, steal the plans, enjoy the party and then bust out?"

"Yes, sir."

Numbuh 700 smiled.

"I like it, Triple. I like it a lot. Its bold, effective and it's humiliating towards those snobs. You start to act like a true Kids Next Door operative."

"Thank you, sir."

"But can you blend in successful?"

"Yes sir, I was… raised on such ways."

James hatted it when he needed to admit he's a snob. They always bullied him what that fact.

Numbuh 700 nodded.

"Very well, Triple Three. You and 362 will go to that party like you are invited. You will elude those snobs, steal the plans and get back here pronto. Quick, clean and precise. Got it?"

"Got it, sir." They said.

"Good. All the rest of the mission, like the preparations, I put in your hands. You are both dismissed."

They both saluted, and left.

"You never told me your father has so much connections." Rachel said.

They were at the cantina. Because no one was there (all the other operatives were on mission) they helped themselves.

While nipping from his prick beer, James nodded.

"Now they bully me with that fact, but later they will ask for favors. Favors which I can miss. But its ok for you to know. I trust you."

She smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, you must wear something you will only wear on important events. Events such as your brother's marriage, or a school ball or something."

"Ok."

"And they expect us to dance."

Rachel bit on her lower lip.

"I can't dance."

"Just follow my lead and you'll do just fine."

Rachel nodded and drank from her prick beer.

"You will probably die of boringness, but try to live long enough for me to laugh all the others in their faces because I have the most beautiful date."

She would be charmed, but instead choked in her prick beer. While cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand she said: "A date?"

"Why, yes." James said. "It's etiquette to bring a date. Besides, what is the problem? If we can achieve our goal when we pretend to be a couple, then we do that, don't we? For the organizations sake."

Rachel nodded a bit, while hoping James would fail to notice her blushing.

It was the beginning of a beautiful evening when James arrived at Rachel's house. It was a cloudless sky, a soft warmth and no wind. The moon shined brightly, and when you knew where to look, you could see a glimpse of the Moon base.

He walked to the threshold, whistling his typical tune.

He rang the bell. Rachel opened the door almost immediately.

"Rachel, are you ready to… oh my…"

She stood there, in a beautiful white dress. Her honey blond hair was bind together in a pigtail by a silver band.

"Hi, James. How…"

She too was amazed by the looks of her partner. He was dressed in an elegant, black smoking. His short, brown hair was a bit wild, but that stood him great and he was more handsome than she has ever seen.

They both smiled and complimented the other when Rachel's mom asked if that was the 'nice, handsome boy she always talks about.' With red cheeks she ran inside to say that he was and to say goodbye. James waited patiently at the door, when Harvey, Rachel's younger brother, walked through the door.

"Good evening." James said politely.

Harvey looked at him with angry eyes.

"My sister likes you. Very much." He said.

"Does she now?" James asked playful.

"This is not a joke, mister!" Harvey yelled suddenly. "Somehow, she likes you very much. If you even dare to think of hurting here on any way then I…"

"Harvey!" Rachel yelled. She stood behind him.

"You've heard me, mister. Don't hurt my big sister!" He turned around and ran to his chamber.

"I'm so sorry about this. He's just over protective."

"No?" James asked, a playful smile on his face.

Rachel smiled, and after they walked to the E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.O.R (Exceptionally Luxurious Invincible Motorcar Offers Nice Arrival To Elegant Receptions) James said: "I can't blame him, you know. I'm about as protective as he is when you are the subject."

She smiled, as she did so often when he was around her.

"And I'm not saying this because Harvey is looking at us at the moment from his bedroom window."

Rachel turned around to see a stubborn Harvey looking from his window. She waved at him, but he closed his window.

"Never mind him." James took her hand and guided her to the limo-like vehicle.

"Your ride, milady." He said, again using his irresistible accent.

When they arrived at the DCFDTL's mansion, they saw a large stream of well-dressed boys and girls walking to the entrance.

Rachel was a bit nervous when they followed, despite she had no idea why. Of course, James immediately noticed, so he attempted to ease her by telling some typical British humor. It helped, and Rachel was very glad she was with him.

When they arrived at the entrance, they saw that the DCFDTL stood at the door, welcoming everyone.

They patiently waited for their turn, arm in arm, and when it was finely their turn, Rachel was so impressed by the fact that the DCFDTL almost got on their knees for James that she forgot the shiver each time as the five children said something in perfect unity. She was also impressed by the fact just how easily James could elude them, even with his invitation. He said how unfortunate it was that they had so little contact, that his father was very pleased that they still think of him, that he came to be with a 'equally class' of persons and that he knew that this was the place to be.

The DCFDTL said that they were honored to have a person with so much class with them. James thanked them with a gracious nod before entering.

They stepped inside a large hall. A big, crystal chandelier dominated the ceiling. There was music (boring, classical one) and many tables. Some of them were overloaded with drinks and food, while others were meant to talk to each other while enjoying a drink.

"There is something I need to check up first." James whispered in her ear. "I'm right back."

"Does it has to do something with the mission?" Rachel whispered back.

"My dear Rachel," James said, pretending to be hurt, "I would never begin the games without you."

He gave her a warm smile before taking off.

Not knowing what else to do, Rachel went to a table with a big bowl of punch on it. When she filled two cups, she heard laughter. She turned only to see 2 girls. A twin. They both had golden blond hair, beautiful faces and green eyes. However, one of them was dressed in a lilac dress and the other in a light green one.

Rachel knew they were talking about her, (they pointed at her and laughed) so she decided to talk to them. She saw immediately that they were 2 spoiled girls who always got what they wanted.

Rachel smiled by the thought what her friend, Fanny, would do with them when she was here.

"Hi." Rachel said kindly. "What are you laughing about?"

One of the girls looked to her haughty.

"You." She said.

"Your dress." The other said.

Rachel looked at her dress.

"What's wrong with my dress?"

The girls smiled evil.

"That dress is so from last year."

"And it's ugly."

"Just as ugly as you."

Rachel had expected such behavior, but it nevertheless hurt.

_Why would they say such things, they don't even know me_.

"No wonder that you're all alone here."

"I'm not!" Rachel said firmly.

The girls giggled.

"Oh? What sort of loser would date you?"

"May I introduce myself?"

The twins looked to whoever dared to interrupt them, but Rachel felt much relieve. She would recognize that voice out of thousands.

James elegantly stepped to the twins.

He bowed and said, using his accent: "James Richard Wellington, at your service."

Both twins may not know James, but the name 'Wellington' clearly had the hoped result.

The twins immediately stopped bullying Rachel and used every charm they had on James. She would've enjoyed their little competition for his attention if she didn't feel a sting of… what was it? Jealousy?

James faced Rachel know, and acted like he saw her for the first time.

"My dear Rachel!" he said, pushing the twins out of his way. "Where were you, my dear? I looked everywhere. Come, let us dance so that the entire mansion can see that I have the most beautiful date."

Rachel didn't knew what she enjoyed most: James' charming words or the look on the twins' face. James pulled her to the dance floor, and although Rachel knew it was very childish, she stake her tongue out to the twins.

James smiled.

"Very professional, numbuh 362."

He placed his hand around her wrist, while using his other hand to take hers. After a short hesitation, Rachel did the same.

"I told you I can't dance." She said slightly annoyed.

"I know, I know." James said calmly. "Just follow my lead. Besides, we are ought to participate on at least one dance."

James took the lead, but he was gently, charming and careful. It didn't took long before Rachel's annoyance took place for happiness.

"So, what was that important thing you needed to check up?"

"I needed to check up with my informant. One of the regular customers of this place often gives me useful information."

"Did numbuh 700 ordered such a thing?"

James smiled.

"No." they twisted, "And he doesn't know about it."

Rachel looked at him surprised.

"Where you able to elude him?"

He nodded.

"But why? Why would you need an informant for the DCFDTL when Global Command no doubt already has an inside man?"

"Because there are certain things that Global Command fails to mention when they brief operatives like us. I'd like to fully know what we're up against."

Rachel was confused.

"What are those 'certain things that Global Command fails to mention' when they brief us?"

"What it is exactly what we're after."

Rachel admitted that that did sound intriguing.

"And, what is it what we're after?"

They twisted again.

"Some sort of device that could turn individuals into mindless animals. Individuals such as you and me."

"Animals?" Rachel asked, astonished.

"Yes. But do not worry, there are only plans. The device itself doesn't exist… yet. Also, our orders are changed. We need to steal the original plans. We do not need to duplicate them anymore."

They twisted once more.

"So, what's the plan?"

James smiled.

"I'll brief you later, miss spy. First, I want to enjoy our dance. Now even more when your new friends are watching.

Rachel looked over James' shoulder to see the mean twins. They both didn't had anyone to dance with and looked to her and James envious.

Rachel ignored them to place her attention at more important things: James. More precisely, his eyes. They both enjoyed the dance. For them both, nothing else existed. Not the twins, nor the informants, not even all the others. The only thing that did exist was each other's partner.

Both him and Rachel felted a bid sadness when the dance ended.

"Well then." James said. "On to business, shall we?"

Rachel ran into the DCFDTL's office.

"I've got them!"

She looked.

"James?"

"I'm here, Rachel. Just checking if you weren't followed." A voice said, behind her.

She startled.

"James, I didn't saw you. Or heard you."

She hated it when he did that. It made her feel like she was just a cadet.

"Sorry." He smiled, and Rachel's anger faded.

"And why did you need to check? I already did that."

"Perhaps, better save then sorry, Rachel."

They both looked to each other.

"Look," James said, "you are the greatest. You are smart, cunning and fast. But I simply ensured that we didn't make any mistakes."

Rachel agreed.

"Sorry." She murmured.

James smiled while she handed him the piece of paper with the code on it.

"Did you had any problems with retrieving this?"

She shook her head.

"Good, I didn't expect anything less."

He looked at the code.

"However I hold it, it still is gibberish to me." Rachel said.

James looked at this, then smiled. And before he could say that he had just broken the code, she already knew.

He walked to the piano that dominated the office, and played a short tune.

"Oh," Rachel said, "they're music notes."

"Not just music notes, but a part of Beethoven's Third Symphony." He snorted. "Typical."

After he played the last note, one of the bookshelves moved and revealed the entrance of a hidden lift.

"You know, for once I actually am glad that my father forced me to learn all of Beethoven's works." He blinked, and he and Rachel stepped in the elevator.

"It wasn't that hard for you to slice into the DCFDTL's computer files to get this, I take it?"

"Piece of cake. I swear it, they make it more and more easier every day."

"Too bad. When the challenge is absent, where's then the fun in it?"

They both smiled when the elevator stopped at their destination.

The door opened and they both were amazed by the things that laid inside.

A big hunk of machinery immediately dominated the entire bunker-like arsenal. When Rachel came closer, she could read on its description: The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine.

_Original name_. She thought.

"There is the computer. The files are probably in it."

Rachel was always good with computers, however, James could still compete with her. The computer was sliced in only a few minutes.

"Disappointedly easy." He said over his shoulder.

While he was reading through the different files, Rachel took a look around.

She saw many large combat machines, and other odd devices.

"Got it!" James said. "Now let's get out of here."

"Numbuh Triple Three, you disappoint me. Aren't you curious what lies here?"

James surprised her by saying: "No."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Why not?"

He pointed at the computer.

"I've seen through their files. There is nothing here worth of our attention. It does seem cool, yes. But appearances can be deceiving."

"Even for that thing?" Rachel pointed at The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine.

"That thing isn't operational yet. Besides, if Global Command wants it destroyed, they would've mentioned it. I have duplicated every file of whatever it is that lies here including that of The Animalization Ray."

"The what?"

"The Animalization Ray. You know, the thing that turns individuals like us in animals?"

"Oh, right."

They walked back to the elevator.

"It certainly is kind of creepy to know that the DCFDTL have so many powerful weapons to their disposal." Rachel said.

"I don't think so, Rachel. As a matter of fact, I actually don't think it to be scary at all. Especially not now we know of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, now we know this, they can't surprise us with this anymore. And without the element of surprise, we'll be prepared."

She nodded while the elevator stopped back at the office they left 10 minutes earlier that evening.

After James played a small piece on the piano, they left the office while the book shelve moved and hid the elevator once more.

To Rachel's surprise, James didn't went back to the great hall, but instead led her deeper in the DCFDTL's mansion.

"Where are we going? I'm pretty sure the hall is that way." She pointed behind her.

"You'll see. It is some sort of surprise."

He took her hand and guided her to the mansion.

She didn't know her way around here but James clearly did.

_He walks through different rooms and hallways like he lives here._ Rachel thought.

At last, James seemed to find whatever it was he was looking for. He let go of Rachel's hand, much to her regret, and invited her in while he held the door open.

When Rachel walked inside, she saw that it was another office.

_How many offices are there in this house?_ She thought. Nevertheless she decided to look around.

She saw a big, beautiful desk with a majestic chair to her left. To her right she saw a fireplace with a painting of the DCFDTL above it. A chandelier hung on the ceiling above a big carpet that dominated the entire room. But that wasn't the most beautiful of the room. The entire wall in front of her was replaced by a big window with a balcony. They had a perfect view on the sea, the stars and the moon.

James gently guided her to the window, opened it, and led her to the balcony. A fresh sea breeze played with her hair.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Just like you."

Rachel looked at James when he took her hand with his two hands.

"Rachel, I have made an important decision. I'm done flirting. I'm done playing our little games, although I enjoyed them." He added with a smile. "The past few weeks, you and me on missions, were the best of my live. Fact is Rachel, I love you. And I don't want to torture myself every night asking myself whether or not you love me too. I'm done flirting." He repeated. "I'm done playing."

He took a deep breath before looking into her brown eyes. The eyes he adored.

"Rachel, do you love me too?"

Rachel was astonished by James. She always admired him, for his sharp mind, his brilliance on the field, his battle prowess, his kindness,… and now she admired him even more. He had done the very thing she would never dare…

"Yes." She said, inaudible. "Yes, James. From the first moment that I knew what it meant I loved you."

They hugged, tighter than they ever dared to. Rachel's head slowly went to that of James. She could feel his nose on hers, her lips almost touched his. She hesitated a moment, not knowing what do to now, but James gently but also strongly pushed her body tighter to that of his and placed his lips on hers.

It was Rachel's and James' first kiss, and it was even better than what they expected. With passion they had no idea they had, they kissed each other. It was like all the years of restraining themselves finally gave them the strength to kiss so passionately. How long did they stood there? Minutes? Hours? James didn't know. And frankly, he didn't care. Rachel was all that mattered. When they finally stopped, they both gasped for breath.

"That was…"

"…perfect."

They both enjoyed the view and each other while they stood on that balcony. Rachel shivered. It was getting cold.

James gently placed his vest on her shoulders.

While she enjoyed the warmth she asked: "What about you?"

James smiled.

"I have you, Rachel. Currently, I'm on fire."

They both laughed, which ended in another passionate kiss.

It was getting late, and although Rachel would wish this moment could last forever, she knew it was time to leave.

James agreed and they both went back inside, left the office, walked through the hallways and chambers, as close to each other as possibly, and walked towards the great hall.

There weren't much guests left anymore. After James politely said goodbye to everyone, they left.

Together at last.


	5. A Big Suprise

**Chapter 4:**

**A Big Surprise **

"No buts, Triple, you don't had the right! You hear me? You don't had the right!" numbuh 700 yelled.

That sentence was one that came back very often while numbuh 362 and numbuh Triple Three were talking to their leader.

When they returned to headquarters, the first thing they did in the morning after a night's rest, they were summoned by 700 immediately. After Triple Three told him everything (aside the part where him and Rachel became a couple) numbuh 700 became furious.

"I will have you Decommissioned for this, you hear me?! Decommissioned! The both of you!"

"Shut up!" James yelled.

Rachel was overwhelmed. She had no idea James was just as furious as 700. Also, she had no idea that he could speak to his superior like that.

Numbuh 700 was surprised. His mouth was open, but he closed it quickly. A large vein was beating in his neck.

"Shut up you idiot and listen before you start to Decommission everyone."

Rachel was just as shocked by James' behavior as numbuh 700.

"I'm listening." Numbuh 700 said, dangerously calm. Rachel knew that, when he was calm, he was the most dangerous. A fact that also counted for James, who said on just a calm tone as he: "Numbuh 362 had no idea I changed the orders. She has no part in it, and I, and I alone, am responsible for this outcome."

A million question rose in Rachel.

_What is he talking about?_ she asked in herself. However, she was wise enough to keep her mount shut.

Numbuh 700 and Triple Three looked at each other. James' blue eyes in his cold, grey ones. Any other operative of any other rank would've cringed, but not James. No, he withstood his gaze and answered it with even more threat.

Eventually, numbuh 700 said: "362, leave. Now."

Unknown what to do, she looked at James, in the hope of a smile or any other sign that it will be all right. But James' eyes where still focused on 700's.

Not knowing what else to do she saluted and left, leaving Triple Three and 700.

When the door closed behind her, James relaxed a bit, something that didn't escaped 700's sharp look.

"I surely hope for your sake that you told me the truth about 362's knowledge of this, and not because your personal relation with her."

"No, sir." James almost spitted that last word out.

700 smiled. "You think you are quite something, aren't you, boy? You find it fun to play spy, don't you, Triple?"

"No, sir."

700 snored. "Liar."

The expression on his face turned hard again.

"You better have a good reason, a damn good reason, to explain to me why you changed your orders."

James had a good explication. He worked on it the entire night.

But before he could tell 700 anything, he lost his calm again.

"I'll be damned if you have a good explication. Damned! Why on earth would you steal the plans instead of just duplicate them?"

James wanted to interrupt him, but he was glad he didn't.

_It was all about the plans for The Animalization Ray?_ He asked himself. Numbuh 700 noticed something was wrong and demanded an explanation.

_So he doesn't know about the other plans_. James thought. He smiled. _So he doesn't know everything after all_.

Numbuh 700 noticed him smiling.

"By all the broccoli of the world, you think this is funny, Triple? You think that I wouldn't dare to Decommission you? Do you think you are special, boy? And that you deserve a special treatment? Do you? Answer me!"

"No, sir."

Numbuh 700 was now more furious than ever.

"Last change, Triple. Give me an explanation before I Decommission you myself."

"Sir, we breached the security inside the DCFDTL's weapon arsenal. I sliced the computer there and I retrieved the plans of The Animalization Ray and all the other things that lied there, operational or not. I took the liberty to look through the files, and when I realized what that thing could do, I ensured that we had the only copy. I seriously wonder why this is such a problem."

"So you've read the file?"

James nodded.

"I really thought my orders where clear. I told you to duplicate them and bring the copy to me. I didn't tell you anything about the rest of the junk that lies there and I certainly didn't mention you reading it."

"I was just thinking straight, sir. As far as we know, we didn't have a full inventory of the devices of the DCFDTL."

"I don't give a damn about the garbage on this list, nor do I care of your thinking. I'm the one that needs to think here, Triple. That's my job. Why did you read the file of The Animalization Ray?"

"Because, sir, I wanted to know what it is that we're after."

"And what do you think gave you authorization to take a look?"

"I did. I don't care about the dangers that come with the mission. I care about the dangers that come with the things we need to do for Global Command."

A sign of recognition reflected in 700's eyes.

"So there's the source. Damn it, Triple, how many times do you want my apologies for the crap that happened to you back in Siberia?"

"I don't want your apologies."

Numbuh 700 laughed.

"No, you want the apologies of Global Command. How many times do I need to tell you? For them, your misery in Siberia never happened. Get it through your damn head. They have asked me to…"

"I don't care. If they don't dare look me in the eye, then at least they must have the decency to apologize to me in person, instead of involving you in it."

"Damn it, Triple. Damn you!"

They both looked to each other furiously.

"Enough games. I promised myself that things would never escalate like it did in Siberia because I was under-informed. I promised to myself that I would never let it happen again. Now, tell me why you are so upset because I stole the file instead of duplicate it."

Numbuh 700's face became terrific when a shadow felt on it.

"Careful boy, careful now. Remember to who you speak."

Numbuh Triple Three did not even flinch.

"Good." Numbuh 700 said. "Good, do you want an explanation, boy? Fine! You shall have it."

Numbuh 700 pushed a few buttons under his desk. A television screen came down from the ceiling. On it, there was a picture of The Animalization Ray's schematics.

"The Animalization Ray is a powerful device. It can turn anyone in an animal. But I guess you already knew that, didn't you? Of course you did. You are a smart boy, aren't you?"

_He's mocking me. Don't react, that's what he wants. Just stay calm_.

When Triple Three didn't react, 700 continued: "It cost us much sweat and tears to get this information. The fewer people who know about this, the better. The device was the most important thing in that arsenal. The DCFDTL may never realize that we know everything of this, which will be rather difficult because some idiot deleted their file."

James had expected such arguments, so he has some of his own.

"And then what?" he asked. "Then Global Command would've decided that this weapon is far too dangerous to leave in enemy hands, so they would've ordered for its destruction, which I already did."

"Damn it, Triple. That was never your call to make. You are a field operative. A good one, I'll give you that, but you are but a low ranking member. You have nor the knowledge, nor the authorization to do such things."

"Perhaps not the authorization, no. But certainly the knowledge. It was the most logical step for us to make."

"But the decision wasn't yours to make! Why can't you understand this? You don't decide whether or not the files must be duplicated or destroyed. You must follow your orders!"

"Following your orders is one thing. Follow them blindly and only relied on them is a whole different thing. When the mission got compromised, it's the job of the highest-ranking field operative to decide what to do. That's the definition of working in dependably in the field."

For a moment, Triple Three thought to see a glimpse of admiration in the hard eyes of his leader.

"Perhaps. Damn you, Triple. Why does everything needs to be so complicated with you?"

Triple Three shrugged. "I thought you liked complicated."

Numbuh 700 chuckled.

"Ever considered a career at the Diplomatic-core?"

"No, sir. They're way too boring."

Numbuh 700 chuckled again.

"True. But that doesn't change the fact that you refused to follow orders."

"Punish me how you see fit, but I don't regret my decision."

"No." 700 said. "And that is what I need. Triple Three, what do you say when I ask you to take over my position as leader of this sector?"

James expected many things. He didn't expect that one.

"What?"

"Triple Three, I want you to take over my position as leader of this show."

"First you threatened me with Decommissioning, and now you want me to replace you as leader? I'm afraid you lost me, sir."

"I maybe feel the desire to strangle you from time to time, but you have guts. You have what it takes to lead, James. Far more than the others here. Yes, you may be inexperienced, but who gives a damn? When you are inexperienced you will pay extra attention to details."

"But sir, what about numbuh Infinity? He is the second-in-command. Surely he'll be better than me to lead?"

"Numbuh Infinity is… not the right person for this, Triple. Besides, he will soon be transferred to the Diplomats-core. No, I want you. So, what's it going to be? Are you willing to take over command after my demise?" Triple Three hesitated. "Yes or no, Triple? It's not that difficult."

"When you leave the organization," Triple Three said slowly, "I will lead."

Numbuh 700 smiled. "Very well, Triple. Now, you are not yet finished with me. I still have a few months, so I can teach you a thing or two. You can go now. I will start to teach you tomorrow. Now, if you want to excuse me, I need to convince the others of my choice for a replacement. It won't be easy, but I'll convince them. After that, it's up to you to live up to their expectations. It will be pretty tough, but I believe you are able to handle them just fine."

He pressed a few buttons and the television screen disappeared in the ceiling again.

"You can leave, Triple."

Triple Three saluted.

After he left, numbuh 700 summoned the television screen back, this time so that he could see it. On it, a shadowy figure appeared.

"Tell your master that things just got a little more complicated and that we possibly have a new problem." He looked at he the file of The Animalization Ray and smiled. "Tell him also that I have a nice little gift for him."


	6. Ninja

**Chapter 5:**

**Ninja**

"You are promoted to sector leader?"

James nodded and chuckled a bit. He knew Rachel would be so surprised. Of course, she was the first to know the news.

"So let me get this straight," she said, "you disobeyed orders, went in for your punishment but instead got a promotion? I must admit, James, it seems you never fail to surprise me."

He laughed, but then she slapped him on to face.

He'd never seen that coming, and while he rubbed his cheek he asked: "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because you didn't say anything about ignoring orders."

Her face turned a bit softer while she nursed his cheek.

"So, why did you do it, actually?"

So James started to explain everything to her the way he argued with numbuh 700. Unlike him, Rachel never interrupted him once.

"That actually makes pretty much sense, if you ask me." She said, after he was done.

"I think that's the reason why he promoted me." James said.

Rachel nodded.

They were sitting in the cantina. The others were called by numbuh 700 to be informed about his successor. James insisted to tell it to Rachel himself.

"We must celebrate this. When the others are here, we could throw a party and…" James putted a finger on her lips.

"I'd rather celebrate it with you, privately." He said, with a playful look on his face.

Rachel's lips turned into a smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's a fair down town. Tonight? Eight o'clock?"

"I'd loved to."

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

"It's almost our turn." James said.

They stood in the line for almost half an hour, but it was worth it. The 'Devils Ride' was the best rollercoaster in the fair.

"Finally." Rachel said.

None of them complained. They talked much during their time in the line. Unimportant stuff, but they both enjoyed just to be in each other's company.

While they walked towards the ride, James noticed something. He looked behind his back and could swear he saw a teen with what seemed as some strange technology, but when he looked better, he didn't saw anything anymore. He stayed to look better, but he couldn't find anything suspicious anymore.

"James, are you coming?" Rachel asked.

He turned around and walked towards his seat.

"What's the matter?" Rachel immediately noticed that there was something wrong.

"I… I don't know for certain. But I'm feeling this… cold. It's hard to explain, but I felled the same thing as I felled back at Siberia."

Rachel looked at him worried.

"You never told me what happened in Siberia."

"You never asked."

With a shock the ride began, but James didn't enjoy it. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

"Well, that was totally worth the long waiting." Rachel said enthusiastic.

"Yes." James answered.

"That doesn't sounded very convincing. What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"I know. Come, let's go to the Ferris Wheel. We can talk there."

The Ferris Wheel stood at the end of the fair. It wasn't a long walk, but James looked everywhere. He was starting to feel more and more like he was on enemy territory.

When they reached the Ferris Wheel, they could immediately take a seat. There were no long lines there, and the Ferris Wheel itself was practically deserted.

"So, the Siberia matter?" Rachel asked, when they were at the highest point and could see the entire flair and the neighborhood behind it.

James took a deep breath, pointed his eyes on Rachel and started to talk.

"It was my third solo mission. I was sent to Siberia to retrieve a computer spike. You see, Global Command knew there was a traitor inside the Russian KND, so they needed to send an outsider. After I retrieved the spike, I was ordered to bring it directly to Moon base, and not to our headquarters like the original plans where. Like a fool I obeyed without question or without even to wonder what was on that spike. But when I reached Moon base and handed them the spike, they'd framed me for high treason. They told me I ruined a Russian undercover mission and that I probably worked together with the traitor, because I somehow hid his track. My sentence? Immediate Decommissioning. But I told them everything I knew. I told them of my mission and that the things that I did was on their command. They refused to listen and threw me in jail. I only got out because numbuh 700 started to realize something was amiss when I appeared at the Moon base with the spike. Apparently, Global Command failed to realize they had the wrong operative. When I got out, after I was branded a traitor and had to endure a dishonorably treatment from the Decommissioning squad members, which were my brothers in arms, I promised to myself I would never let that happen again."

Rachel was very quietly.

"Now I understand why you aren't a big fan of Global Command."

They both sat quietly in the Feral Wheel. Unknown what to do, Rachel came closer to James.

"Whatever you do, Rachel, never follow orders blindly. I don't ask of you to disobey them, but always think of the consequences. Don't let them caught you off-guard and certainly don't put too much fate in your superiors, like I did."

She gently laid her head on his shoulder. To her relief, he put his arm around her.

So there they sat, enjoying the view.

After they left the fair, they walked to Rachel's house.

"Do you want to come in and get a cookie or some hot Choco?"

"No thanks, Rachel. I will go home. I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Oh? Ok." She said, slightly disappointed. "Well then, I see you around then."

"Goodbye, Rachel."

A fast kiss and James left.

With a sad look on her face Rachel closed the door.

_Why is he suddenly so upset?_ She asked herself while walking towards the living room.

Harvey was watching TV.

"Hey Harvey, aren't you supposed to lie in bed?"

Harvey looked at her, then he started to look behind her, like he was expecting someone.

"He's not here Harvey." Rachel sighted. "He went home."

Harvey snorted. "Did he at least brought you home?"

"Yes, Harvey. But we already talked about this. But who are you to decide who I like and who not?"

Harvey stacked his tongue out.

"My my, Harvey. That is not how we treat our elderly sister." A female voice said.

Rachel turned and saw a teenager standing in the doorway. She was wearing some sort of armor.

_A Teen-Ninja!_ Rachel thought.

She wanted to pull her weapon but then she realized she had left it in her room.

"I'm warning you, when my parents hear of this, they'll…"

"They'll nothing." The Teen-Ninja said with an evil grin.

"What… what have you done?" she asked, scared.

"Nothing. We only made them believe they had won a free night in the movie theatre. Of course, they couldn't leave the children alone, so they contacted me." She spread her arms, like she wanted to hug her.

"I'm your babysitter."

Rachel didn't know what to do or say. But then her training gained the upper hand. Her senses turned sharp as her body prepared itself for a fight. But first:

"Harvey, it's late. Go to your bedroom."

"Oooow, but I want to stay up." He whined.

"Tut tut, Harvey. Listen to you elderly sister." The Teen-Ninja said.

"No fair."

Harvey stood up and walked towards the stair that would bring him to his room. After a muttered "Good night." he left the living room.

Both Rachel and the Teen-Ninja waited until they couldn't hear him anymore.

"Now, before I kick your teenage butt out of my house, I want to know what you want of me."

The Teen-Ninja smiled.

"You're not so important as you may think. You're just an insurance. When he has you as a captive, the last of our problems would be eliminated. See it as a back-up. Perhaps it is unnecessary, perhaps not."

"What are you talking about? Who is it you're working for?"

"That's not of your concerns. You will find it out eventually."

"If I find it out in the end, then why would you wait?"

"Good point. But I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Rachel knew she wouldn't get anything out of her anymore, so she attacked. She jumped towards the Teen-Ninja, only to get smashed back on the floor.

When she got upright again, she noticed she was hit by a small dart. She started to feel light in the head.

_I'm losing my conscience_. She thought.

She saw the Teen-Ninja come closer, a victorious smile on her face.

"My parents will realize something is wrong when they don't find me."

"No, they won't. Somebody has told them that their little girl stays with a friend for a couple of days. Give it up, kid. He has thought of everything."

"Somebody will realize that something is wrong. They will go after me."

She thought of James and the rest of her team.

The Teen-Ninja smiled.

"That's just what we hoped for, kid."

Before Rachel's eyes, everything turned black.

James walked through the big gate that separated the sidewalk with the grounds belonging to the rich Wellington-family. He walked over the garden path to the big front door. Almost immediately after he knocked, the door opened and a tall man appeared in the doorway.

"Young master James, I was expecting you."

It was Charles, the family butler.

"Good evening, Charles."

James actually liked Charles. He was strict and stern, but he was always there for the family. But the most important reason that James liked Charles was because he was very loyal to the family. Also, he was already working for James' father, which Charles felt a great deal of respect for, even before James was born. He had known Charles for over his life.

"Good evening, young master James." Charles said.

He had short, black hair, a typical uniform that any old school butler would wear and small glasses on his crooked nose. He was always neat and correct.

While James entered the house and Charles took over his coat, James sensed something was amiss.

_So here too?_ He thought. _Perhaps this is the source_.

He couldn't possibly explained why he'd felled this way, it was some sort of sixth sense. A sixth sense of the matter, which had never let him down before. As a result, his other senses were on high alert and his body was prepared for any kind of attack. Of course, no one would ever noticed that on James. He was too disciplined for this.

"Can I get you anything, young master? A warm Choco perhaps?"

"No thank you, Charles."

His parents weren't home, as he expected. They were at an opera. Thank goodness James couldn't join them because he had an appointment with Rachel.

"Is my sister up her room? I need to speak with her."

"I'm afraid not, sir. I believe she'd stay with one of her friends. Can't remember which one I'm afraid."

_That was a lie. Jenipher would never stay with anyone for the night. She had fair of contamination._ Something the family wishes to keep silently because their beloved father wants his children to be perfect. Fear of contamination wasn't perfect.

_And she also isn't on a mission. I'd know if she was_. Jenipher was only but a few weeks an operative. Before that, she was a cadet. James had made her swear to contact him before any mission. And she always did that very thing. And now not? Also, James noticed strange behavior on Charles. He'd known him for his entire live. Arguably, he knows the man better than he'd known himself. Then he saw it.

"How did your date tonight went, young master?"

James smiled for his own brilliance.

"It went well, actually. Funny that you start about this, Charles."

The butler discreetly came closer to James.

"How come, young master?"

"A fair question, Charles. So let me ask one of my own."

He turned so that he would face Charles.

"Where is Charles?"

The next thing that happened, happened so fast that James didn't fully understood what exactly happened. But the next moment the false butler was laying on the floor, a very surprised look on his face.

James on the other hand, towered above him with a grim expression on his face and a weapon in his hand.

_Thank candy I had my weapon with me._ James thought_. Who says it doesn't pays off to be a bit paranoid?_

"You have three seconds to explain me what is going on here." James said.

The butler stared at him, before his body seemed to open itself. Then it was revealed as a metal shell which now unveiled a male, armored Teen-Ninja.

"Good reflexes, kid." He said.

"With flattery you will get nowhere, teenager. It is noted, but not useful for you."

He shot on the floor, directly to the right of the teenager. A green, stinking fluid spread on the floor.

"What the?... whew, that stinks! Stinks even harder than my neighbors gym locker. What is it?" The Teen-Ninja asked.

"The result of weeks of experiments with nothing else but cheese and dirty underwear from the elders." James said calmly.

"Dirty underwear from?... yuck! How did you got those?"

"Don't ask questions which will result into the answers we both know you don't want them."

James shot again, this time left of the teenagers head.

"Only one more chance to answer my question before I shoot you in the face. And trust me when I say that you lovely red hair will eventually turn grey, if you don't lose it first. But the real problem will be the smell which will never fully disappear. So what will it be? Get off the hook clean or with the smell of a sewer?"

The Teen-Ninja smelled again from the rancid pool of green fluids left and right of him.

"May I ask a question first?" He asked.

James lifted an eyebrow.

"At your own risk."

The teenager swallowed while he nodded.

"How… how did you know I was not your butler?"

James pointed at the carpet in front of the door.

"There is some dirt right at the top of the carpet."

The Teen-Ninja looked and looked, but couldn't find it.

"I don't see it."

"Exactly. The Charles I know would've immediately seen it and cleaned it up already."

"You seriously could un-mask me with such a small detail?" Asked the Teen-Ninja was surprised.

"Details are everything, my soon to be smelly friend. But I didn't expect a mere bungler such as you would understand."

He pointed his gun now directly at the Teen-Ninja's face.

"Where is the real Charles?" he asked.

"He is up his room. We've put some sleeping potion in his tea. He won't wake up in hours."

James nodded. He had expected something like that.

"And my sister. Where is she?"

"She thinks Global Command has summoned her and her sector to the Arctic Base. He has ensured us she couldn't contact you."

"He? Who is he?"

When Teen-Ninja hesitated, James shot right above his head. The Teen-Ninja screamed while he did his best do avert the green fluid.

"He is an operative who secretly spied for us from within the KND."

"Is he an high-ranking member?"

"He has to be! Some of the info that he'd given us came directly from Global Command itself. You have to believe me!"

James seemed calm, but inside he was a whirlwind of thoughts.

_A mole? Within the KND? That seems so impossible that it has to be true_.

"Does 'he' also has a name or a code-name?"

The Teen-Ninja shook his head. "And we've never seen his face."

James had expected such a thing. Whoever was behind this was too experienced and cunning to draw unwanted attention. At least, when the time wasn't there yet.

He looked at the teenager.

"Is there more?"

"N… no."

"You're lying. I can see it when you do."

James shot the Teen-Ninja right in his face. While he was screaming of agony, James observed the effects closely. At some point, he almost enjoyed it.

Then James grabbed a small ampoule out of his pocket which he threw at the Teen-Ninja's face. Whatever was inside, it dissolved the green fluids and the stench became bearable again.

"Careful now, I don't think I have another one of those. And to make a new one will cost so much time. Now, will you lie to me again?"

"N-no sir." The Teen-Ninja muttered.

His face was pale and his hair seemed to lost some of his color.

_No sir? So I have broken him already? A pity, but there are more important things now. _

"What else is there that I should know?"

The Teen-Ninja desperately sought for ways to escape this dilemma, but when James pointed his gun in his face again, the Teen-Ninja broke.

"He thought that you… were good. Too good for us, Ninja's. So he took an insurance."

"An insurance? What insurance?"

The Teen-Ninja held his hands defensively for his face.

"I don't know. Please, I don't know what he'd meant with that, I swear! He only said that it will take you down when we couldn't."

James frowned.

_Take me down? A weak link perhaps? _James thought and thought but he couldn't think of any weaknesses. _Perhaps it is a hostage. Yes, that's it. A hostage! But who? Mom and dad are safe. Jenipher is with her sector in Arctic and Charles is up his room. Who else has…_

Then James realized it.

_Rachel…_

He cursed himself not to think about her sooner.

_If I'm right, and I often have, then Rachel is in grave danger._

"Is there more?" He asked the teenager. "Anything? Anything at all. A detail, a rumor, something you think that is unimportant?"

The Teen-Ninja thought long before he finally answered: "No."

_As I expected. Now, I need to act quickly if I want to avert this dilemma_. Whoever was behind this knew exactly how to force him on his knees. If he needed to choose between the KND and Rachel, he would choose Rachel without a doubt.

"I have bad news for you, teenager." James calmly said. "I believe you."

He looked him in the eye before he shot him in his face once again. While the teenager screamed in agony and begged for James to take the stench away, James calmly pulled the peg of the wardrobe to his right down. The carpet revealed to be a trapdoor and opened. James kicked the Teen-Ninja in and then jumped in after him. The tunnel closed above him while a slide brought James and the teenager to his secret hideout. There, James pulled the teen, who was still screaming and begging, to a big pipe.

"Give my regards to the other sewer rats." James calmly said.

One last push and the Teen-Ninja disappeared within the pipe.

James then walked to his computer. While he took a seat he started to hack in the KND computer systems. It took him ten minutes to hack the data banks.

_There_. He thought satisfied. _If anyone tries to find me, they'll think I'm at the Amazon for a mission_._ This can come in handy, for I fear that that mysterious enemy will sent operatives after me too._

He then walked to his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. (Really Old Auto Dislodges Surfboards To Aerially Rock) and immediately left through the 'backdoor', the sewers.

He drove with no other thought but _Rachel_, while following the sewer to the river. There, he pressed a few buttons and his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. took off.

After he checked Rachel's home, his fears were confirmed.

_I'll have to speak to numbuh 700. Together, we can unmask this mole and safe Rachel. _

As fast as he could, he flew to his spy-base.


	7. High Treason

**Chapter 6:**

**High Treason**

James arrived at his base. To his surprise, there was nobody there. He quickly ran to numbuh 700's room, hoping his leader would be there.

After what seemed as ages, James finally reached the door to numbuh 700's office. James hadn't time to wait and knock, for Rachel's well-being was at stake. So instead of calmly checking whether numbuh 700 was there or not, he simply encroached the door.

Half to his surprise, numbuh 700 sat at his chair in front of his desk. He was just typing, but stopped at the middle of a word, clearly surprised.

"Triple?" he muttered, clearly astonished. However, he quickly restored himself.

"Triple!" he yelled. "How dare you come in like this? Have you lost your mind, boy?"

James didn't have much time, so he decided to keep it short.

"Sir, we have a major security breach! It seems there is a mole inside the organization, a mole who gives the Adults information directly from Global Command itself! This evening I was attacked by a Teen-Ninja who wanted to capture me. And worst of all, they have Rachel, which means they can demand certain things of me. We have to act now!"

Numbuh 700 looked at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Um, Triple? Are you feeling alright?"

James looked at him confused.

"Well, yes, but haven't you paid attention? I said there was a mole and…" James stopped because 700 lifted his hand.

"Yes, yes. I understood you the first time."

He sighted while he looked at James a long time.

"Have a seat, Triple. We have to talk."

James didn't know what to say. He thought he misapprehended numbuh 700 when he said 'have a seat'_. _

_Yes, that has to be it_.

Unfortunately, he understood correctly.

"Sir, with all due respect, but don't we need to act?" James asked.

But numbuh 700 shook his head and pointed at the chair.

Not knowingly what to do otherwise, James obediently took a seat.

Numbuh 700 looked at him a long time before he said: "Why do you have to be so damn smart?"

He regrettably shook his head.

"Here's the truth for you, Triple, right on a tray. I am that mole."

It took long before James finally realized what he just said.

"You?... but…but why?"

"Well, for that you will hear quite a story. But I don't think you will go anywhere else, so…"

Numbuh 700 looked once again at James before he started.

"It all began with my translocation into this sector. Before I became leader of this sector, or even before I became a spy, I served in sector ME. Sector ME is located in Mexico, but you already knew that thanks to my accent, hey? A real cowboy-accent I'm told. However, as you might know, the name sector M was already taken by Massachusetts. But that is unimportant. What is important is that I served there faithfully for a couple of years alongside my friend, numbuh 158, better known as Elizabeth Johnson. And she was the best of us. She had it all: the looks, the guns, the style,… you name it. And to my surprise I drew her attention. In the end it would've been… we could be a couple. But it never got that far. One day, they came."

He paused for a moment.

"The Decommissioning squads."

He shivered, a single tear rolled over his cheek.

"Without any warning, they arrived at our base to take her with them. Back to the Moon base for Decommissioning. When we tried to stop them, we were beaten. Beaten! Like we were nothing more but some grown-up scum. And she, the greatest of us, was dragged to the Moon base like a filthy dog!"

While he did his best to regain his calm again, James said: "But she turned thirteen, and you know the rules."

Numbuh 700 looked at him.

"It wasn't the fact that she needed to be Decommissioned that bothered me. After all, we often spoke with each other about such things. No, it was the principle. She deserved an honorable farewell, with dignity and respect. But what did she get instead? A treatment without any honor, like she was the organizations most hatred enemy. She deserved better! And do you know what the clue of this sick joke is, Triple? Do you want to know that? Well, I'll tell you anyway. She actually got a beautiful farewell! A farewell she deserved. Or at least, she would've got it if not for an incompetent moron in Global Command! They mistook her for another piece of filth. Mistook! My Elizabeth! 'It was an honest mistake' they said. Bah, I spit on Global Command and all the incompetent idiots in it. From that day on, I promised myself: not with me. Never! She served, Triple, and she served loyally! And that was her reward? Then what's the point in all of this? So I started to rise up in the ranks, so that one day I would be in the excellent position to strike! Normally I wasn't so ambitious. I was happy serving in sector ME with numbuh 158, until they took it away from me! But my sadness, my hatred gave me strength. It gave me focus, it gave me the will to rise. It didn't took long before I was transferred here, and it didn't took me that long to get the position of sector leader. After months, I made this sector the best of the best, ensuring I knew everything. And I must admit, it worked beautifully. But then you came, and everything changed."

He looked at James accusatory.

"You, one of the spoiled brats, a delightful child, was able to interfere with my mission. It was almost unthinkable that a mere brat, just old enough to be a cadet, was able to spoil everything. Not a part, everything! Every single thing."

"But that wasn't on purpose!" James defended himself. "Besides, once I realized it I did my best for the mission to succeed."

"Yes you did, and the mission was successful. But I was truly astonished by your brilliance, your tactical superiority and your calm logic in pressing situations. And you weren't even a cadet yet. You never received training of any kind. And then you were already like that? That was truly amazing. You therefore let me no other choice but to recommend you at the Arctic Base for training. From the very moment I saw your exceptional performance during a mission, I knew that you could intervene with my plans with the organization. But I had no other choice but to recommend you, it would only be a matter of time before someone else would notice you. And that way, I could keep a close eye on you, which I did. Far better than you would even realize."

He sighted, his face sad again.

"I was not wrong about you, Triple, but how I wished I was. Your exceptional performance during training had drown a lot of attention on you. Too much to be honest. And with all that training, combined with your natural abilities, you could be my greatest, and sole, enemy. And of course you had to choose a career as a spy, immediately coming to me. You were now in the excellent position to make my life much more difficult. There was no one like me. And now I must add, there is no one such as you and I, Triple. There is no one that can compete with us. We are the masters of the game, the game of subtlety, of intelligence, of shadows, secrets and mysteries. At first, I didn't want to share my comfortable position as master of the game. I tried to keep you away from me. I did my best to make sure you couldn't enter the organization. It took me every favor I had with these idiots at Global Command, and it was all for nothing!"

James stared at him.

"So it was you. Because of you they almost refused me into the KND."

"Yes. And I would've been successful too. You were a promising operative, and you could be the best. So I needed a complete moron who wouldn't see that. Luckily for me, Global Command exists purely of morons. So it wouldn't be that hard for me to convince them, would it now? But, I didn't reckoned with one person. The supreme leader of our organization: numbuh 100. He was the only one who saw what an idiotic decision it would be, not allowing you to join the organization. He resisted against Global Command and allowed you entrance. Another misfortune. But, in the end it was perhaps for the best. For you see, Triple, I have a unique ability. I can change every setback into an advantage. That was one of the reasons I rose so quickly in an organization unworthy of my talents. You could perhaps keep an eye on me, but I could do that too. And I had the biggest advantage. After all, you had no idea of my plans. But I knew I needed to befriend you. So I did my very best for that. I told the other members not to make fun of your origin as a wealthy snob, I threatened you well and I even tolerated you to do missions with numbuh 362. It reminded me at my own time with Elizabeth. I also knew of your strong beliefs in loyalty. I knew you would place loyalty among the most important virtues a kid can have. I could only imagine what I could achieve with you on my side. That was the reason I wouldn't allow them to Decommission you after that craziness back at Siberia. That, and because I'm, in my own way, an honorable man. You deserved better, Triple. I wouldn't allow them to finish you off like they finished off my Elizabeth. Yet, you could be a pain in the neck. Truly. Such as that madness of your latest mission, when you needed to steal the plans. You ignored my orders and ensured we had the only copy. Do you have any idea how hard it was to prove I was still on their side? My plan was to give Global Command the plans, after I forged them, and assured them the DCFDTL were unable to build it. But no, you had to ruin my plans again. But I have given the plans back, and got a better deal out of it. I still wonder if I need to thank you or hate you for that? But that isn't important right now. What is important is the reason I told you all this. What kind of tactician reveals his plans to the enemy? Well, tacticians who ensured that that enemy would either join them, or being unable to tell his other enemies about it. And that is exactly the choice I give you, son. Join me. Join me and together we can overthrow this pathetic organization."

Numbuh 700 stopped. He waited patiently for James to reply.

James didn't know what to say. A million thoughts flew through his head, but only one truly mattered: _Rachel_.

"What about Ra… I mean, numbuh 362?"

Numbuh 700 smiled sadly.

"Is that truly the first thing that comes in your mind? Perhaps not, but it is certainly the most important one, isn't it?" He sighted. "She will be Decommissioned if you prove to be too stubborn to join us. However, if you would join us, you are free to do with her as you please. Keep her out of our plans or convince her to join us. That wouldn't be so bad actually. After all, she is one of the best. Not as good as us, Triple, but close. Very close."

James' anger swelled up, but he was able to look calm.

"If you wanted me to join you, why would you send a Teen-Ninja to capture me?"

"The Teen-Ninja's job was to capture you and bring you to the mansion of the DCFDTL. There, I would 'rescue' you. I would told you everything about the plans to harm the organization, except my role in it. We would work together in an attempt to stop them, safe your beloved and become heroes. Or at least, that is what you would think we're doing. I would elude you, and you would be the perfect kid to help me. Of course, I should've known that I made a mistake by letting a teen do the job of a KND operative, even if he's a so-called Ninja. Hah, a bunch of idiots if you ask me. But that doesn't matter anymore. You came to me. I must admit, you are the only one who is unpredictable for me. Bravo, it will bring you far."

"But why didn't you continue with that plan? After all, I came here to gain your help."

Numbuh 700 sighted.

"A tempting idea, Triple, but one doomed to fail. You are not like the others. Eluding you would require weeks of careful planning. With the current state of affairs, it would be foolish to try. I would be able to control you a moment, but soon you would ask yourself questions. And then it's only a matter of time before you would realize something is wrong."

James' mind worked on top speed. He was fabricating a plan while he did his best to buy himself as much time possible.

"When the organization learns of your betrayal, they will come after you. And do you really expect those idiots as you call them, can protect you?"

For the first time, numbuh 700 laughed.

"Oh, Triple. You have absolutely no idea… But I'm willing to tip the veil a bit."

He looked James right in the eye, and in it James saw something what looked like… fear.

"There's a storm coming, Triple." 700 said, awe-stricken. "A storm that will blow the organization away like leaves in autumn."

"Let me guess. A big Adult who thinks he can beat us single-handedly. Of all operatives, I had never thought you would fall for that." James said. But he wasn't just buying time anymore, he was hoping he could get more information about this mysterious Adult.

Numbuh 700 shook his head, a mysterious smile on his face.

"No idea." He said. "You have absolutely no idea what you're up against. This enemy is different, I can tell you that much. He is the strongest enemy KND ever had. And also the deadliest. Forsake any hope you have left, Triple, for you've just wake the dragon. A dragon with the power to wipe out the organization by himself, sleek enough to elude our top spies and evil enough to leave only destruction and misery in his wake."

"Is that what you did?" James asked. "Forsake hope?"

When 700 didn't replied, James continued: "You may never give in to despair. In the darkest hour, hope is something you must grant yourself."

Numbuh 700 laughed.

"Save me your damn speeches, Triple. It's no use." He smiled. "You should've better joined the Diplomats-core, the way you give speeches."

James now tried something else.

"And you should've stayed loyal, then you would never became a slave of the Adults."

_Bingo._ James thought. Numbuh 700's face darkened as his anger rose.

"I am no one's slave, boy. I've only decided to stand at the sideline when he destroys the organization. It's better to coöperate with the devil then to stop him, and fail."

"Of course." James said. "Continue to delude yourself just that."

Numbuh 700 became very angry know.

"I've had enough. You had your time to think, now tell me your decision!"

James' plan was ready. He only needed to say goodbye properly.

"Well, I am able to recognize a lost battle when I see one. You leave me no other choice, sir."

Numbuh 700 smiled when James looked at him.

"I will never betray my beliefs and I will certainly never give up my ideals for the likes of you."

700 surprised face turned angry again. But before he could say anything, James jumped up, pulled his gun and aimed at numbuh 700. Numbuh 700's reflexes were fast as he ducked the blast. He pulled his own weapon, but James jumped over his desk to the window behind 700's office he broke. 700 rolled to the other side.

"It seems you missed, Triple." He said, sneering.

"I never aimed on you." James replied.

And before 700 could do anything, James jumped.

James fell at high-speed towards the ground. His sector's treehouse was high enough to fall for nearly 10 seconds. However, James didn't need that much time to activate his rocket-shoes. He flew back to the hanger, took his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. and flew away.

While he was setting a course, he calculated his next move.

_Numbuh 700 was right about one thing_. He thought sadly. _He is our most dangerous enemy and could do the organization much harm._


	8. A Damsel In Distress

**Chapter 7:**

**A Damsel In Distress**

James flew his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. to his home again.

_It's probably the first place they will check, so I need to act quickly_. He thought.

He flew back in the sewer and landed in his hide-out, on the same way he left. He jumped out and ran to his weapon arsenal.

_If this escalates in a war, then it's best that I use my strongest weapons._

He armed himself with the best weapons he had, a full battle armor and a 2x4 technology helmet.

He just decided what to do next when he heard something in the doorway. Without even thinking, he drew his weapon and shot.

He wondered what it was (he hoped it wasn't his sister) when an operative stepped out the dark corridor.

"Nice shot." He said. However, it was clear James missed. Or that the operative dodged.

Like him, the intruder was wearing a full battle armor. He had however no helmet, nor was he armed.

"I'm unarmed." He raised his arms. "I just want to talk."

James recognized the boy immediately. That short, black hair. Those dark eyes and that unfaltering face.

It was numbuh 30, better known as John Smith, current head of Decommissioning.

James knew what that meant. It meant that Global Command just declared that he was a traitor and that he must be Decommissioned immediately. It also meant that he was probably surrounded by numbuh 30's men already.

"Smart move of you to hack into KND official mission reviews." Numbuh 30 said. "I must admit you had me for a second there. I flew half the Amazon when I realized my error. For a moment, I thought we'd lost you when we came back here. But here I stand, hoping to find another lead to your whereabouts and what do I get? The operative we're looking for served on a plate. Must be my lucky day."

"Numbuh 30." James said. "You are eluded. I am not the enemy, but an operative named Victor Dante is. He is current head of…"

"Your spy sector. He is also known by his codename: numbuh 700." Numbuh 30 finished. "Yes, I known him. After all, he's the one who sends us after you. He warned us for you. Especially your voice. For what I've heard, is that you're quite handy with words. But I always give my targets an honest change to surrender to me. That change I give now to you. Surrender now, and you have my word of honor that you won't be harmed and be treated well until you're Decommissioned."

James knew he meant every word of it. If he'd surrender now, he will be treated fairly. But surrender was no option.

"Don't you need to tell me what it is exactly they'd accused me from?"

Numbuh 30 smiled.

"Why should I? You know your crimes better than I do. But if you insist…" He cleared his voice and started to speak very solemnly.

"By order of Kids Next Door Global Command, Operative Triple Three, better known as James R. Wellington, is hereby accused of high-treason against the Kids Next Door organization, it's ideals and it's leader. You have been found guilty and sentenced to immediate Decommissioning."

"What? No trial?" James was cornered now. With both the organization and the Teen-Ninja's after him, it would be very hard to take a stand. He needed to handle this situation quickly. He don't want to fight these men, these are good and honorable kids, but he will not hesitate to use aggressive force if necessary.

"No trial. Now, surrender. This is your last change."

James couldn't take the risk of getting captured, so he decided to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Surrender is no option for me. Please, numbuh 30, you must believe me. Numbuh 700 is the traitor, not me."

But numbuh 30 shook his head.

"I wish I could believe you. I truly do, but if I got a candy bar every time my target says that to me, I would no longer fit my armor. I'm sorry, Triple Three, but orders are orders. I know it doesn't look fair, no trial and all that, but I promise you I will make this quick and painless. You will have some of your dignity left."

"So you find this unfair too?"

"What I find doesn't matter. I got my orders, and I intent to follow them."

James grumbled.

"You fool, would you just follow-up every order those incompetent morons at Global Command throw at you?" How he wished he could explain how wrong that is, but he didn't have much time left.

To his surprise, numbuh 30 only laughed.

"I know all about your little trip to Siberia, and I sympathize with you. That treatment you got… let's just say it's a blemish on our squads honor."

James raised an eyebrow.

"You know of that?"

"I've read your dossier. I always dig a little when I got a new target."

"Then you must realize I never got any sort of excuses. From no one. Not Global Command and not from the Decommission squad."

"To my shame I must admit that is true. Global Command has ordered us to leave the case alone, and to our shame we obeyed. But what they never told you is that operative numbuh 90, the former head of Decommissioning, was Decommissioned for that. Decommissioned on my orders."

James stared at him surprised. He truly had no idea. He also knew numbuh 30 didn't lie to him. After all, why would he?

"Decommissioned?"

"Decommissioned, yes. On my orders. But that is unimportant now. What is important right now is that you surrender yourself. This is your final…."

Numbuh 30 stopped. He was going to say "warning", but he'd already said that, didn't he?

"Well well well, it seems numbuh 700 was right not to give you a change to talk. You got me, I admit that. But no longer. You made up your decision? Fine! Negotiations have officially failed then. Men, open fire!"

Numbuh 30 quickly jumped backwards, but not fast enough. While he got shot from nearly every side, he grabbed numbuh 30 and used him as a shield. As he expected, the shooting-rain disappeared as fast as it came.

"One more shot, and your commander will spend the rest of his live smelling as a sewer."

He still had his self-invented weapon, the one with the stinking green fluid. That weapon was now pointed at numbuh 30's face.

"Hold your fire, men. He's got the commander!" some voice shouted.

"No!" numbuh 30 yelled. "I'm just one kid! When he reaches the Adults, he can do more damage than you can imagine! Don't think of me! Open fire, now! That's an order. Kids Next Door rule!"

Shortly after that the operatives re-opened fire at James, although not all of them.

_That is unexpected. This kid sure has loyalty. I can certainly use him for my own plans_.

He dodged another shot.

_At least they don't shoot at their commander. It seems he has their unconditional loyalty, although there is chaos among the ranks. Should they obey and fire on their superior? Or should they ignore a direct order to spare him? _

He decided to take advantage of the chaos and dragged him to his ship.

"What are you doing? Shoot! Shoot damn you! He's getting away!" Numbuh 30 yelled.

James stood now directly behind numbuh 30, so the operatives shot deliberately meters beside him.

Numbuh 30 made some attempts to break free, but he was unable to escape James' grip.

"You're a spy? Have they ever told you that you could easily join the most elite sectors?" Numbuh 30 asked, clearly impressed by the fact he couldn't break free.

"Yes, and the Diplomatic-core, and the science-divisions." James answered, while pulling numbuh 30 and himself to the left so that they missed again.

"Really? Then why a spy?"

"Long story."

They were now at James' ship.

"Well then, it seems it ends here." Numbuh 30 said, a grim expression on his face. "As one kid to another, please make it fast. Give me an end worthy of a soldier."

James' thoughts worked on top speed. He needed to calculate his next move, time it so that he could escape without being shot and he needed to keep his attention on both the operatives and the road to the ship, so they couldn't get him from behind. No wonder he didn't know what numbuh 30 was talking about.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't give me the act. I know you're going to take me down and then escape while my squad-members are occupied with me. I only ask for you to make it quick."

James was surprised by this behavior.

"Why would I shoot at one of the best operatives of the KND, numbuh 30? No, I am the victim. And so are you. Numbuh 700 has manipulated us all. He is the true enemy, not me. I would never betray the KND. Never."

He let go of numbuh 30 and pushed him in front of him.

He then turned around, ran to his ship while dodging swarms of projectiles shot by the Decommissioning squads. All the while he never fired one shot.

After a long and hazardous run, James safely entered his ship and took off. Leaving some very frustrated kids behind.

"Are you alright, sir?" numbuh 28 asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, no worries." John said while numbuh 28 helped him up.

The rest of the squad was still firing at numbuh Triple Three's ship, but John knew it would be futile.

_He was able to escape my squad while we had him cornered. Impressive. _He thought_. _

"He has escaped, sir." One of his men said superfluous.

"I can see that, numbuh 25."

He waited on a response, but it didn't come.

"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Prepare the ship for immediate take off. In all our career as Decommissioning squad we never failed to bring an operative back to Moon base, and I refuse to let that happen now. Even if we need to chase him to the furthest ends of space."

While his men ran to their ship to make it ready for pursue, John spoke to numbuh 28, the weapon specialist, hand-to-hand-combat expert and one of his oldest and closest friends.

"Prepare all our weapons for immediate use. We're going to need them."

They both startled by an enormous bang. Quickly they jumped down for cover.

"What in the name of… numbuh 28, status report?"

"It seems the fugitive has blown up our ship, sir."

That proved to be correct. When John arrived at the yard, his ship was changed into scrap-metal.

"Numbuh 28, please give me all the files you can find about numbuh Triple Three. I want to know everything of what we're up against."

In the meanwhile, James' ship flew as high as possible. While he tried to fly among the clouds as best he could, he was planning his next move.

_The loss of their ship will delay them, but soon they will come after me. _James thought deeply. _There has to be a solution, but what?_

The sudden ringing of his 2x4 phone held him out of his concentration. After a short hesitation, he answered.

"This is numbuh Triple Three." He said.

"Finally! Did ye know how hard it was for me to get ye, BOY?"

James sighted.

"Not a good moment, Fanny." He said.

"I don't care! Listen, BOY, it seems ye are in some great trouble. And that Rachel is suddenly missing. Now, I don't know what sort of games yer playing but I want her back. Or I'll swear I'll…"

James finally lost his patience.

"Listen to me, you mean witch. I don't care what you are going to do to me. I only care for Rachel's well-being. But if you'd like to know, my sector leader, Victor Dante aka numbuh 700 has betrayed us and has set me up. So if you have anything worth of my attention, say it. If not, then beat it!"

He'll probably get lots of misery with this, but at the moment it was the least of his concerns.

"I'm this close to break yer neck, BOY! But for the sake of my friend I shall wait. As a matter of fact I recently heard of yer leader. I overheard him talking with an armored teen."

James was confused.

"You saw what now?"

"Are ye deaf, BOY? I just said that I noticed him talking to a Teen-Ninja."

"How?" James asked clearly surprised. He could barely believe it.

_If a kid with so much cunning as numbuh 700 could get spied by someone as Fanny, then he is not as good as I thought. But then again, you can't possibly reckon with everything._

"It was at a parking. I was late, so I took a shortcut. There I saw them. They mentioned something about a future captive and the old warehouse just across the street."

"And you are absolutely certain that it was a Teen-Ninja and numbuh 700?" This was almost too good to be true.

"Not from the start. But I would recognize that voice of him out of thousands. A true cowboy-voice. That's rare these days."

"Then why have you never told anyone about this?" James said angered.

"Don't take such tone with me, BOY! Besides, how could I know? I know he is the leader of a spy sector. I would be crazy if I tried to accuse him of treason. For all I know, that could've been an undercover mission or something."

James nodded. That wasn't actually so un-logic.

"Thanks, Fanny. That helped more than you might think." Suddenly, he realized something.

"Did one of them saw you?"

It grew silent, for Fanny thought.

"I think not."

"Good." James was relieved. "Then leave your work as soon as you can and…"

Suddenly, he heard her scream.

"Fanny? Fanny! What's wrong? Talk to me!"

"Let me go, BOY!" he heard her yelling. "Don't touch me! What do ye want anyway?"

"Lady," an ice-cold voice said. "we are the Decommission squads. What do you think we want?"

"Deco… wait! That has to be a mistake." James heard she was frightened. "I am not 13 yet!"

"None of our business."

After some more screaming the connection broke.

_Damn!_ James thought. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

He took a deep breath trying to control himself again.

_What should I do? Rescue Rachel or her big-mouthed friend? Rachel has top priority of course, but she is currently safe. Victor is desperate to get me on his side. If he decommission Rachel I will…_

He stopped, for that thought was too painful.

_But Fanny is just a loose end. And the most important rule for us, spies, is: no loose ends. They will probably Decommission her this instant. So that means I have not much time left anymore…_

He then took a decision. A decision so crazy he laughed with it himself.

The next thing he did was plotting a new course.

Destination: Moon base.


	9. A new Ally

**Chapter 8:**

**A New Ally**

_This is crazy._

That was the only thought ever to slip his mind while James carefully walked through the halls of the Moon base.

_I must be crazy that I do this, especially for her. I swear, if she doesn't change her attitude towards me after this, if I survive this anyway, then I will Decommission her myself. Doing us all a very big favor._

James tried to walk calmly and discretely to the Decommissioning-chambers.

_Calm now, James. You can do this. You were able to board the Moon base unnoticed, so you can save 86 as well. _

A few moments ago, he landed safely and, more importantly, unnoticed in the KND Moon base. All thanks to his latest invention: a sort of cloaking device. He called it Project Mirage.

After he landed, he subdued a guard, tied him into the broom closet and stole his uniform. He was now numbuh 398. As a guard, he could easily walk through the halls unnoticed. The only problem was that he needed to keep his distance from his 'colleagues.' Although he had disguised himself as numbuh 398 expertly, he could only elude the others if he stays discrete.

_Luckily I'm a master-infiltrator, or else this would've never worked._

He was almost at his destination, and nothing went wrong… yet.

He was finally there. He had to take some shortcuts so he didn't run into trouble, but now the hardest part came: convincing the Decommissioning squads to release numbuh 86.

When he opened the door with his ID-card, he already heard Fanny scream.

He hoped he wasn't too late, and ran towards the end of the room.

The room was a big hole in the ground, with a bridge leading to a circular platform in the middle of it. On it, there stood a Decommissioning device. Plus numbuh 86 and her captors.

"Wait!" He yelled.

The Decommissioning squads were just reading numbuh 86's so-called crimes. He wasn't too late.

"Wait!" He yelled again.

One of the armored operatives looked up from his papers.

"Who are you? ID yourself this instant or we'll… Oh, numbuh 398. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you."

_I'm wearing a stupid pink bucket with a light on it. How can you not recognize me, buffoon? Did you saw anyone else wearing an ugly thing as this? I think not_. James thought.

He was however smart enough to not say that out loud.

"The orders are changed, numbuh 29! This operative proved innocent."

The Decommissioning squad members looked at each other rather wonderingly, but numbuh 29 looked at James suspicious.

"I never received such a thing. We got orders that little miss sunshine over here must be Decommissioned this instant."

"Those orders have changed. I just spoke to Global Command and they said that there was some kind of mistake. I don't know the details, but I was ordered to come all the way down here to tell you this."

The others seemed to be convinced, but not numbuh 29. But then again, he was the smartest of them all. Which explained why numbuh 30 had made him second-in-command.

"I'm not so sure of this. Why did they send you all the way over here? They could easily send the message to us by using a 2x4 phone or something. We aren't cavemen! We have our 2x4 technology."

James shrugged.

"I know as much as you do. They never told me why I should come to you, and I didn't ask."

"If the message was so urgent as you say, then I can think of millions of other, better and faster ways to tell us that. Sending someone is not one of them."

"Perhaps the lines are dead, sir?" One of the operatives suggested.

But numbuh 29 shook his head.

"I just got a message from the commander with the news that our target has escaped. If the communication was down, we would know."

James grew uneasy. If necessary he could take down all the operatives. He was armed. But if he did decide to do something drastic, he needed to act quickly. He made himself no illusions. If numbuh 29 ordered his men to capture James, there was no escape. He was good, but not so good to take down 5 operatives who were as well-trained as those of the Decommission squad. The only reason that he could escape numbuh 30 and his men was because he had a hostage.

He looked at numbuh 29 hesitated.

He could take him down if he wished. Numbuh 29 was a tactical genius, not a fighter.

But the problem was that he was surrounded by men who were fighters. Some of the very best in fact.

"Maybe I must contact the commander about this." Numbuh 29 said.

"To what end?" James didn't have much time now. "The orders came from Global Command, not from your commander."

James discretely laid his hand on his weapon, prepared to fight.

"Oh, alright." Numbuh 29 said. He turned himself to Fanny. "You're lucky, toots. It seems you can keep your memories."

He released numbuh 86 from her chains.

Normally, the boy who would call her 'toots' won't live very long to regret his mistake. Now however, Fanny didn't respond. She was silent, she shook a bit and she stared without seeing something.

_What have they done to her?_ James asked himself.

"I shall take her to the hospital." James said.

He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"All right, men. Bring in the next one." Numbuh 29 said.

"The next one?" James looked up. "Who?"

"None of your concerns, numbuh 398. You have what you came for, so now you will leave and let us do our job."

James felt sorry for the captured operative, but he had no choice. He already has taken too much risk.

While he and Fanny were walking to the hospital, he received a message from his 2x4 phone. Or numbuh 398's 2x4 phone, to be exact.

"Code red. All guards please respond. A prisoner has escaped while waiting for Decommissioning. All guards are authorized for a complete lockdown. This is not a drill. I repeat: this is not a drill."

_So the mysterious prisoner has escaped?_ But he shook his head_. None of my concerns. I must bring Fanny to the hospital and then get the hell out of here while I still have the chance._

The hospital was already locked, but with numbuh 395's guard ID-card, James could enter.

While he laid Fanny gently on the bed, he heard footsteps down the hall. He quickly closed the door and went out of sight. When the footsteps passed, numbuh 86 seemed to come to her senses again.

"What?... where am I?"

She searched the room until she saw James.

"Numbuh 398? What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?"

She suddenly started to laugh.

"I remember!" She said, laughing almost maniacal. "I still remember everything!"

She stared at James.

"Ye saved me…" She said clearly astonished. "Why?"

_Now that's a good question_. James thought.

"You may be a pain in the neck from time to time, but you are still an operative of the KND. And you deserved better than to be Decommissioned for crimes you haven't done."

She jumped up and hugged James.

"Ooh thank ye! Thank ye. I will never forget this."

_Can't… breathe…_

"I could kiss ye!"

"No!" James yelled.

_I will never survive that! _

"Now that's not very kind of ye to say… Hey, wait a minute!"

She grabbed James' collar and forced him down until his face was right in front of hers.

"Ye aren't numbuh 398! Ye are… James…"

She let him go and looked at him surprised.

James knew that pretending would get him nowhere, so he removed the helmet and the goggles.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Oh please. Who else has such beautiful sky-blue eyes as you."

She then realized what she said and added quickly: "Not that I find them beautiful! They're just… striking."

_Indeed. Those damned eyes will one day blow my cover so badly that I would hate them forever_.

"But I didn't recognize you." She said, clearly surprised.

"That's the point. That is called a successful disguise."

"It's not just that. Ye even lost yer accent."

"Lady, there is a reason I'm a member of the best spy sector of the KND." He said, with some proud in his voice.

She smiled, but her face quickly turned serious and even sad.

"Why have ye saved me? Ye had easily let them Decommission me. Then ye'd do the KND a favor."

"Perhaps… You may not be the best asset the organization has, but you are and always will be an operative of the KND. And I will never let a fellow operative down, no matter what. Even if she wants to kill me from time to time."

She smiled. Then she hugged James again.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Pleasantly surprised, he answered her hug.

"Does this count as I ceasefire?" He asked playfully.

She chuckled.

"Ye need to do better than that, BOY!" She said, smiling. "But I now understand what Rachel sees in ye."

_Rachel…_

"You must help me, Fanny. I don't have much time. Where was it that you saw numbuh 700 and the Teen-Ninja?"

Fanny explained it as best she could. From the address to which side of the road he had to take.

"… and then ye turn left. Got it?"

James nodded.

"Got it."

"Attention. Emergency. One of the guards has been found unconscious. All systems now on red-alert. Complete lockdown commencing."

"I don't have much time anymore. I need to get out of here."

_If they've found numbuh 398 then they'll possibly realize a thing or two. We're not safe here. _

"Listen Fanny. You must disappear, or they'll try to Decommission you again. Do you have some safe place where you can go?"

She thought a moment, but then she nodded.

"Okay, then you must go there and stay there until it is all over. Good luck."

"Bring Rachel back to me, BOY!" She said.

But then she hugged him once again.

"Please be careful, James."

She let go and ran off.

_If I tell this to Rachel she will never believe me_. James thought, smiling.

He quickly left as well.

_To my ship and get out._

He walked through the halls as quick as he could. The time for subtlety was officially over.

He just ran around the corner when he bumped into numbuh 29 and two other operatives.

"That is the last time I believe a… hey, watch where you're go…"

Numbuh 29 stared at James with open mount, clearly surprised. His operatives however quickly restored themselves and knocked James down.

The next moment James lay on his back, unarmed, with view on numbuh 29's bespectacled and victorious face.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The most wanted operative since ages. The commander will be pleased if he hears of your capture."

He looked at one of his operatives.

"Arrest him."

_It's over_. James thought sadly_. I'm sorry Rachel. I have failed you_.

One of the operatives bended over to tie him while the other held him gun pointed.

But when the operative just planned to take his handcuffs, a shot echoed.

The next moment the operative who gun pointed James fell down.

"Take cover!" Numbuh 29 yelled.

The remaining operative acted immediately. Even now their discipline and calmness impressed James.

"We have visual sight on enemy target." He said.

"Permission to fire at will." Numbuh 29 said.

The operative opened fire while numbuh 29 spoke inside his 2x4 phone.

"This is numbuh 29. We've spotted the prisoner in corridor 7-1-9. We need immediate back-up."

James, who still laid there, looked at their target.

An operative who was dressed completely in black ran towards the operative while dodging the projectiles fired at him.

When he was close enough he disarmed the operative and knocked him unconscious.

Numbuh 29 remained calm and pulled out his M.U.S.K.E.T (Mustard Using Sidearm Kicks Enemy Tail)

He shot at the operative-in-black several times, but he dodged every salvo of mustard. He then knocked the weapon out of numbuh 29's hand.

James could see fear on numbuh 29's face for a moment. But then numbuh 29 straightened his shoulders and a grim expression on his face appeared.

"Give me your worst, you traitorous scum." He said.

_You got to admit that numbuh 29 acted as a true operative. Loyal to the end_. James thought.

The operative laughed a moment and then knocked numbuh 29 unconscious.

James scrambled up, picked up numbuh 29's M.U.S.K.E.T and aimed it at the attacker.

"Move wrong and I will shoot you." He said.

The operative looked at him.

"Is that any way to thank your rescuer?"

It was the voice of a girl.

"Show me your face." James said calmly.

"I can disarm you, knock you down and shoot you before you even realize what's going on."

It was no empty threat.

"I can shoot you before you could try." James replied.

Not a vague threat either.

They looked at each other threatening, but then the girl laughed.

"As you wish." She said, while removing her helmed.

It was Cree Lincoln, aka numbuh 11.

"Cree? You are the one that has to be Decommissioned?"

She nodded.

"Well, then I have bad news for you. I am not a traitor, so I will make sure you are locked up again."

"My dear James. You do me wrong! Don't you want to hear my crimes?" She said, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't care. You are the real traitor here. Saving me speaks in your advantage, so you will have my support if you want a swift Decommissioning. That is, when my name is cleared."

"How noble of you." She said irritated. "But I think I'll pass. After all, that is just what Vicky wants…"

"Vicky?" James asked confused.

"Yes. Victor whatshisname. Your numbuh 700, the one that has set me up."

"You are betrayed by numbuh 700 as well?"

She nodded.

"When I get my hands on him, he's going to beg for a swift Decommissioning." Anger filled her eyes.

James wanted to believe her, but he couldn't just trust her.

"How can I believe you?"

She goggled.

"I just saved you from those three musketeers over there." She pointed at numbuh 29 and the others.

"Plus, you know me, James. I'm still that same confused girl you saved back in Siberia."

James growled.

"Yes. Result: I was nearly Decommissioned."

She shrugged.

"Hey, that's not my fault. I never asked you to stick your neck out for me. But I was glad you did." She added with a smile.

James stared at her, but then he yielded.

"Fine. I believe you. Will you help me take down Victor?"

She smiled.

"Will I? James, I shall help you any way I can. Besides, I still owe you for Siberia. Rest assured, Jamie, I got your back."

She blinked.

"Very well then. Now we must escape this madness quickly. The reinforcements numbuh 29 called will be here in a second. We have to hurry."

"Come on!" James yelled.

They were at his ship, they've made it.

If they could escape the guards chasing them of course.

Cree was right behind him, weapon in hand. She just aimed at a guard when James pulled her weapon down. Result: she missed.

"No, Cree. They are not our enemies."

"Maybe not, but for them we are the enemy. And they're now demonstrating what they'd like to do with enemies of the KND." She said angry.

"I don't care. Those are good kids and we shall not harm them. They only do their duty."

"Damn it, James. They are our enemies now."

"I shall not go in discussion with you, Cree. You will do as I say. The end."

They looked at each other threatened, but then Cree yielded.

"You are right James." She admitted.

"Come on, then. The ship is ready for take-off."

They both ran into the ship.

When James piloted the ship out of the hanger, Cree destroyed as much other vehicles as she could see.

"That will buy us some time." She said.

"Perhaps. But they won't follow us. I will see to that myself."

He pressed a few buttons and the ship turned invisible.

"Wow, that is so cool. I've never seen such technology." Cree said, clearly impressed.

"That's because I invented it. We are now invisible for both eyes and radars. And even the tracking-devices won't work on us anymore. I call it: Project Mirage."

He shrugged.

"It's a hobby."

Cree nodded approvingly.

"Do you have any more of those 'Projects'?"

"Yes." James said.

Cree waited, but James didn't say anything more.

"Are you going to tell me something more?" She asked.

James smiled.

"I like your enthusiasm, Cree. But I'm afraid it has to wait. Right now we must focus on our job to take down numbuh 700."

She nodded.

"Okay." She said slightly disappointed. "So, where are we going?"

James smiled.

"We are going to visit an old friend."


	10. The Serpents Strike

**Chapter 9:**

**The Serpents Strike**

James and Cree sneaked into the warehouse.

With weapons in hand and ready for the worst they walked through the dark room. They passed big wooden boxes bigger than 5 kids on a row.

In short, the typical warehouse.

As they passed a very big wooden box James' eye suddenly fell on something.

"James? What are you doing?" Cree asked.

But James didn't respond. He walked around the box like he was looking for something.

"James?"

"Cree, come here." He waved.

Cree walked to James and looked at the box.

"Don't you see something strange?" James asked.

Cree walked around the box, but nothing truly was worth of her attention.

"I don't see anything. It's just a box."

"No, it is not. Look at the address."

Cree looked at it, then she shrugged.

"So?"

"That is the address of the DCFDTL. Now, what would it be that is in this box?"

"James, we don't have time for this. We must search for numbuh 700."

"I agree. Every minute counts. But on the other hand, we can't leave this here without investigating it. So here's the plan: you search for good old 'Vicky', if I recall correctly, and I will examine this box. When you've found numbuh 700, do not engage him. Come back to me, then we will take him down together."

"But what if he's gone by then?" Cree asked.

"Then we hunt him down again. Now go. And remember: do not fight him alone. Get me first."

"Ooh, is little James worried that I will win and that there's no more fun for you?"

James smiled.

"No, Cree. Little James is worried that he will win. Now go."

_There_. James thought satisfied. _That will give them a lot of trouble._

He took a look around.

_Where is Cree? She should've returned already. Did something went wrong?_

After he waited for a few extra minutes, he decided to look for her.

As he walked through the labyrinth of boxes, he heard something.

With every sense on sharp James walked towards the noise.

_Voices…_

Just as he got close enough to see a glimpse of numbuh 700, his sixth sense warned him for immediate danger… behind him.

He turned around swiftly, saw someone holding a weapon, disarmed him and threw him on the floor. While he pointed both his own weapon and the weapon he just took at his attacker he saw to his surprise that it was Cree who was laying on the ground.

"Cree?"

"No, the Pope! Why the hell did you do that?" She asked angry.

"Why did you sneak up on me?" James asked while pulling her up.

"I was looking for you. I found Vicky and came back, as you asked. But you were gone, so I searched for you. When I found you, you were hiding behind a box so I assumed you've found him too. Is it then so strange that I come to you as quiet as possible? And how did you know I was right behind you? I'm pretty sure I didn't make a single sound."

James shrugged.

"Sixth sense, I guess."

He gave Cree her weapon back.

"Well, whatever it was, you were the first one ever who was able to surprise me like this. So I have no idea if I should congratulate you or threat you like a dangerous rival?"

"Decide that after we've taken care of our business here."

They both nodded to each other.

"Right behind you, Jamie."

James calmly walked towards numbuh 700.

Half to his surprise, numbuh 700 wasn't alone.

A tall, mysterious man stood at his side, half in the dark. He wore a long, dark coat. His hood hid his face.

The first thing that James noticed was a filthy stench, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"Good evening, Victor." James said calmly.

Victor looked at them. First at James, then at Cree who was a few steps behind James.

He spread his arms, like he wanted to hug them both.

"Triple! How nice of you to show up."

The fact that two weapons were pointed in his direction didn't seem to bother him.

He wore a long, brown coat. That, in comparison with his cowboy hat made him a real western outlaw.

"I must say that I am a little disappointed in you, Triple. After all, I expected you" He looked at his watch. "5 minutes ago. What was the delay?"

"None of your concerns, Victor." James said.

Victor smiled.

"None of my concerns indeed. But it was an annoying situation, waiting so long for you. A very annoying situation. As you can smell, he isn't exactly the most suitable companion." He pointed at the hooded figure.

"Now, now. Let us stay polite. Aren't we all gentlemen here? I think that introductions are in order. Won't you agree, Victor?"

"I completely agree, Triple. But there is one small complication. You see, you two have already met."

At seeing James' confused frown, Victor laughed.

"Come on, Triple. Think. Or should I say: smell?"

Victor laughed and James knew who it was. Actually, he'd already knew, but now he realized it.

"This is not funny, Dante!" A gurgling voice said.

The man in the dark coat slowly stepped in the light while he removed his hood, revealing his face.

James couldn't suppress a cry of disgust at seeing that face.

Most of it was overgrown with purple pimples. Some of them with the size of a tennis-ball. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair, or what was left of it, was grey and washed-out.

He didn't look like the redhead Teen-Ninja who was ordered to capture James back at his home anymore.

"What you've done to him is cruel, Triple. I never thought you'd had that in you. Another mistake from my side, but it's not so important."

"Not so important?" The gurgling voice said.

He pointed at his face.

"Look at what he has done to me!"

"I prefer not, but I get your point." Victor said.

"You deserved it. When you laid there on the floor of my house, I recognized you. After what you've done to those first-graders, you deserved a harsh punishment." James calmly replied.

"He has a point, champ." Victor said.

"You have turned me into a freak!"

"Don't exaggerate now, please. It's not as bad as it looks. Your pimples will disappear after a month or two. Your hair will grow back and will even get some of its color back. The smell shall reduce and in a few years it shall disappear completely. Or at least, that is what should happen. I never actually had the chance to test it, so let me be the first to thank you for your sacrifice in the sweet name of science."

James made a gracious bow.

"This is not the end. I shall have my revenge. Watch my words, numbuh Triple Three, for I will hunt you down. I shall become the one hiding in the dark. I shall become the one who will follow you like a shadow. I will be your worst nightmare. This, I vow. I will have my revenge, numbuh Triple Three of the Kids Next Door. From today forth, you shall never know piece, nor rest, nor…"

"Yea, yea. Now, do us all a favor and shut up." James said.

He aimed and shot him in the face once again, and once again the green liquids covered his entire head.

"Aaargh! Noooooo! Not again! Aaargh!"

While he started to run around in circles he kept screaming. He then ran into a box and fell down, unconscious.

"Damn, am I glad you shut him down. Nice work, Triple. I owe you one." Victor said.

He sniffed.

"Too bad of the smell, though."

"My pleasure, Victor. Now, you have approximately three seconds to tell me where Rachel is before you can join your companion over there."

Victor chuckled.

"So there is the five million dollar question. It's truly a surprise you could restrain yourself for so long, Triple."

"Only but two more seconds left."

"Don't try to intimidate me, Triple. We both know you're not going to pull the trigger as long as I have this."

He grabbed a remote control out of his pocket.

"What is that?" James asked.

Victor smile when he pressed a button.

A big crane to their left was activated and started to pull something up.

And there, packed with robes and hanging on a large chain, was Rachel.

"Rachel!" James yelled.

She was gagged, but the way she looked at James told him that she was all right and that she was as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"Let her go." James said that with as much threat in his voice as he possibly could.

But Victor didn't seem to be impressed.

"Or else what? You're going to shoot me? There's no way that you're going to shoot me. Especially not because you know that your beloved hangs above a crate filled with broccoli, that this remote is very sensitive and that I no doubt have plenty of strength to press the right button before I run around like a moron like the champ over there."

James looked back at Rachel. He saw now that she hanged above a big box, that that box was open and that there was something inside that looked like the lethal vegetable.

He knew Victor wasn't bluffing. For him, Rachel meant nothing.

James lowered his weapon.

"What do you want of me, Victor?"

"Oh, let's see… I want a cheeseburger, a new hat and… something else? Yes… what was it again? Oh, yea. The KND organization. Preferably on their knees. That is what you can do, Triple. Well, the cheeseburger and the hat too, but that would be a waste of your skills. So let's skip it to the part where you and I bring the organization to their knees."

"You can do that all by yourself. With the knowledge you possess given to the right Adults, the organization would be devastated."

"Correct." Victor said, a smile from ear to ear. "But I want you at my side. And as long as I have your beloved, I'm pretty sure you will become loyal to me."

He suddenly started to laugh.

"Oh, Triple. We're going to have a great time. Just wait until you see it."

James' hand slowly went into his pocket. He then smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Victor." He said almost on a playful tone.

Victor and James looked each other right in the eye.

"You lose." James whispered it, but nevertheless everyone could hear it.

James quickly pulled a long robe out of his pocket. He wielded it as a whip and slapped the remote out of Victors hand.

Victors surprised face quickly turned mad with rage, his hand disappeared into his own pocket to draw his weapon. But before he could shoot, James hit him again with his whip, disarming him.

Meanwhile, the remote flew through the air. Victor didn't exaggerate when he said that the remote was sensitive. With an ominous sound the crane was activated.

With a frightened look in her eyes Rachel saw the broccoli coming closer to her.

James noticed the danger and ran towards the remote, cursing himself that he never had any interest in baseball.

With a desperate duck he was able to catch the remote before it could hit the ground.

Knowing Rachel didn't have much time anymore, James examined the remote closely before he pressed some buttons.

The crane stopped, the box with the broccoli closed and Rachel was saved. Carefully, James let the crane put down Rachel.

He then turned his attention to Victor again.

"Too slow, old man." He said.

His face turned angry.

"You fool. Did you truly expected that I came unprepared? You should've never betray the KND. But now you will finally pay for your treason."

To his surprise the only thing Victor did was starting to applaud.

"Bravo. Quite a show you've put up, Triple. Didn't I told you he was the best? But I'm afraid it ends here. You see, Triple. You are good, but I am better. I am still ahead of you."

James lifted an eyebrow.

"No, you're not." But his confidence was faltering.

Victor shrugged.

"Time to end this show." He said.

_What is he…? _James thought_. _

But then he felt an enormous pressure on his back. He fell forward, his weapon rolled over to Victor's feet.

Painfully, he looked behind him.

Only to see Cree, her weapon aimed on him.

"Cree…" He said.

_I should've known. Me and my stupid trust_.

"Why?..."

Cree shook her head.

"I'm sorry, James." She whispered.

Rage. More rage than he'd ever felt before filled James.

"Traitorous witch!" He yelled.

Seeing so much anger and even hatred into James' eyes made Cree almost afraid. But she quickly restored herself and fired again.

James rolled over and the shot missed him. He stood up when Cree fired again. He quickly dashed to the left, but not fast enough. The shot hit him right on his chest.

Again feeling that enormous pressure James was hurled backwards, hitting a wooden box.

Coughing, he knew he was defeated.

Weakened and half stunned he looked at Rachel one more time.

"I am sorry." His soundless lips told her.

One look in her beautiful brown eyes was enough.

"I have failed you…"

He looked at Cree, who slowly came to him.

A single tear slipped his cheek.

"Why?" he asked her again.

But Cree didn't answer him. In fact, she didn't even dare to look him in the eye.

"Well played, Triple." Victor said. "But like I said, it needs to end here."

He walked towards Triple and took the remote out of James' powerless fingers.

"I'll be damned."

He looked at Rachel.

"I must say I am very impressed. The crane didn't move even once. You must've kept that remote more tighter to you then I, given the sensitive nature of it."

He looked James right in the eye.

"You disappoint me. You should've now numbuh 11 wasn't trustworthy. Yet you let her watching your back. Hah! It was almost too good to be true. For you see Triple, your determination to always see the best in others was always one of your biggest weaknesses."

He laughed.

"What garbage did you feed him so that he believed you?" He asked Cree.

Cree quickly hid her sad face behind a mask of victory.

"I just said that it was the same as in Siberia. The fool believed every word after that."

Victor laughed and Cree sobbed a bit before she could restrain herself again.

"Siberia? Truly? Hah, you're not as smart as I thought. But no worry, uncle Victor will explain. You see, when you first met numbuh 11 in Siberia, she was the traitor. After I ensured our Russian friends would think that the traitor was someone of their own, Cree had free play. But then I send you, and everything went wrong. That was the first and last time I underestimated you. You retrieved the computer spike and you proved that the enemy wasn't an inside men. Who else but you could know that? And when Cree was unmasked, I thought it would be all over. But your preposterous belief in Cree's innocence and the fact that you came all the way to the Moon base to support her sure was very helpful. I guess me and Cree owe you a big thank you for that. I still don't understand why you would take Cree's place to be Decommissioned. Such loyalty towards her… It was very impressive. But why? Why would you selflessly take Cree's place?"

"Because… I believe…" James said.

"In what? Don't tell me you did this all for the organization. Those morons would've Decommissioned you if it wasn't for me."

"Some things are… worth the… sacrifice. The fact that you… don't understand this… is your own… weakness. I would sacrifice… myself for every… member of the KND. Always…"

Cree looked at him with respect and admiration, but Victor laughed in his face.

"That is truly the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Truly. But if that's truly what you think of it, then let me ask you a question: where did it brought you?"

James didn't answer.

"Nowhere." Victor answered his own question. "Absolutely nowhere. Take Cree for an example."

Cree didn't look very happy for that prospect, but she remained silent.

"Did you thought it was a coincidence that numbuh 86 called you at the moment she did? The only problem was that that fury was arrested before she could tell you this location. I hope you didn't thought for a moment that I would allow someone to spy on me? I knew she knew some things. Or at least she had suspicions. Suspicions she would surely share with you, the boyfriend of her best and only friend. It really was a shame she couldn't give you all the Intel you needed. Cree would've escaped on her own anyway. But no, you needed to go all the way to the Moon base. I thought for the info, but you did it all for her, didn't you? To safe someone you don't even like. Who no one likes, actually. And when you were almost captured, I knew I needed to act. So I ordered Cree to rescue you and escape with you. The only danger was numbuh 30 and his Decommissioning squads. I noticed that you eluded them by slicing into the KND data banks. Good move. It surely bought you some time. But then they got to you, and you were able to escape. Now that too was very impressive. There are not many who can claim that they escaped a direct confrontation with numbuh 30 and his squads. And then you and Cree got here, exactly as I intended. And right on schedule too. The only small liability was that idiotic Teen-Ninja. You did a good job by shooting him down. Again."

James didn't respond.

"It's shameful to see you now, Triple. To see you defeated. A pity. You could be so much more. Why you've put your loyalty on the organization I would probably never know, but I sure regret it that I don't have it."

Victor followed James' gaze to Rachel.

"Even now she is the only thing that truly counts, isn't she?"

James looked back at Victor, but then he faded.

Victor watched how James lost his conscious. While Cree examined him, he picked up James' weapon.

"Ingenious." He muttered.

"He's unconscious, sir." Cree said.

"No problem. We take him with us. Him and her." He pointed at Rachel.

Rachel watched James very carefully, clearly worried.

"What do you feel now, seeing your grand protector lying there, defeated?" He asked her.

Rachel looked at him furious, but Victor only laughed.


	11. Searching For The Truth

**Chapter 10**

**Searching for the Truth**

Fanny Fulbright looked at the faces of her interrogators.

The stern, furious face of numbuh 29 and the calm, unfaltering face of numbuh 30.

She was caught on her way to her ship. Not because she was careless, but just because of bad luck. Bad luck that numbuh 30 arrived at the moment she wanted to leave and they saw each other.

"Damn you, woman. Answer the question!" Numbuh 29 said angry.

But Fanny stubbornly looked the other way.

"Ye can do what ye want but I won't betray James." She said.  
Numbuh 29 growled frustrated.

"Do you have any idea in how much trouble you are?"

When Fanny didn't answer, numbuh 29 continued.

"It is better for you to tell us the truth. That way, you will still get an honorable farewell. Not everyone get such a deal, and I think numbuh 30 has been more than reasonable with you. So seize this opportunity when it presents itself, toots."

That was a big mistake.

Fanny grabbed his collar, brought her face on a few inches of that of 29's and yelled: "Don't you dare to call me toots, BOY!"

She then gave numbuh 29 a head-butt.

Numbuh 29 fell of his chair. While bleeding firmly out of his nose, he called the guards.

But when the guards entered, numbuh 30 made them leave again with a hand gesture.

"Numbuh 29, go to the med bay and let someone look at that nose. I don't think it's broken, so you will be fetched up fast."

"Is it safe for you to stay here alone, sir? Especially with her?" He nodded in Fanny's direction.

"More safer than for you, by the looks of it. Don't worry, numbuh 29. I'll be fine. Go. Get your nose fixed."

Numbuh 29 made something that looked like a salute, and left.

"So." Numbuh 30 said when 29 was away. "We are alone now. You can speak freely."

Fanny snorted.

"Yea, right. Like I don't know these sessions are being recorded. Do you think I'm stupid, BOY?!"

"First: you will stop calling me 'boy'. When you address me, it's either with 'sir' or just with 'John'. Is that clear?"

He didn't raise his voice, but it was so ice-cold that Fanny shivered for a moment. She also noticed that John's eyes were hard and merciless now.

She actually respected numbuh 30, but she would never admit that to anyone. Nevertheless, she decided that it was better for her if she changed her attitude.

"It's clear, John." She said.

Although she still refused to call him 'sir', her tone was respectful.

"Second: you are right. Normally all interrogation sessions are being recorded. But not this one."

"Why not?"

"Standard Procedures of KND order that, when interrogating a dangerous, traitorous or Adult figure, the session must be recorded. But you are none of them."

"What?" Fanny asked confused.

"You heard me. I don't believe for a second that you are a traitor, no matter what Global Command says."

"And yet your lackey's almost Decommissioned me!" She yelled.

"That is not my fault. When we got the order to arrest and Decommission you, my ship was blown up and I was unable to contact anyone. Procedure says that in such situations it is the job of the second-in-command to take the necessarily decisions, which included your Decommissioning."

"But… why don't you believe that I'm guilty of these crimes, whatever they might be?"

"Listen, Fanny. I am a hunter. I hunt down traitors, Teens, Adults,… you name it. I do that for quite some time now, and I'm really good at it. That was one of the reasons why I was put in charge of the Decommissioning squads. Therefore, I am perfectly able to recognize a traitor if I see one. You are no traitor, Fanny."

"Neither is James!" she said.

Numbuh 30 shrugged.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I am not so sure about him, which makes this situation dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. I don't want to live with the fact that I Decommissioned the wrong operative. But that aren't your problems. You are in protective custody now, and you won't be Decommissioned until we understand this whole case. In return, I ask your help in uncovering the truth behind all this."

"I'm not sure how I can help."

"You can begin with the reason why Triple Three came all the way to the Moon base."

"Right…"

Fanny looked at John.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of dirty trick to get the information ye want?"

"You don't. But that is a risk you have to take."

Fanny and John looked each other in the eye, and for some time they both remained silent.

Suddenly, the door was knocked.

"Yes?" John asked, slightly annoyed.

A guard came in and saluted for John.

"Didn't I told you not to interrupt me when I'm interrogating our guest?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we have the footage you requested."

John smiled.

"Excellent, I'll be there right away. As for you, Fanny, you have time to think about your answer until I'm back. Please make the right decision."

Numbuh 30 stood up and left, leaving Fanny alone with her thoughts.

John watched the screen very carefully.

On it, he saw numbuh Triple Three and numbuh 11 running towards their ship, followed by most of the Moon base guards. He saw how numbuh 11 aimed at one of the guards but numbuh Triple Three interrupted her.

"No, Cree. They are not our enemies." He heard numbuh Triple Three saying.

"Maybe not, but for them we are the enemy. And they're now demonstrating what they'd like to do with enemies of the KND." Numbuh 11 answered.

"I don't care. Those are good kids and we shall not harm them. They only do their duty."

"Damn it, James. They are our enemies now."

"I shall not go in discussion with you, Cree. You will do as I say. The end."

He saw how numbuh 11 agreed.

The next he saw was how numbuh 11 and numbuh Triple Three escaped with their ship.

"Now that is very interesting…" John said, more to himself than to the others.

"That's not all sir." One of his men said. "Look at this."

John brought his attention back at the screen, only to see how numbuh Triple Three's ship disappeared in plain view.

"What the?... What just happened?"

"Honestly, we have no clue sir. It seemed their ship just… vanished."

"Yes I can see that for myself, thank you very much. The only thing I would like to know is how they managed to do it." John said, annoyed.

"We have no idea, sir."

A short silence.

"Then find out what happened. Now!"

"Y-yes sir. R-right away, s-sir."

While the researchers ran around numbuh 28 went to John.

"What do you make of this, sir?" He asked.

"I don't know what to think about this, but I get a strange feeling Global Command is wrong again and that we are diving headfirst into a dark storm. A very dark storm."

"Do you think Triple Three is innocent, sir?"

"You saw what happened back there for yourself."

"Perhaps he was trying to elude us, sir? After all, he is a spy. And spies are known for making things... complicating."

"I don't know. But I do know that I will be very glad when all this is over." John said, sighting.

"Me too, sir."

He walked inside Fanny's interrogation room and took a seat.

"Tell me your decision." He said curt.

"First ye must swear me on yer word of honor as an officer and as an operative that ye will do what you promised."

John sighted.

"Fine. I swear on my word of honor as an officer and as an operative that I won't Decommission anyone until their guilt is proven."

He looked at Fanny.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said.

But after a short hesitation, Fanny told John everything.


End file.
